Trust and Violence
by Aerith-Kisaragi97
Summary: But Aerith was wrong and so was Cloud... Ooooh mystery M for Rape
1. Where it all Began

**Hello this is my latest Clerith Fic and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: Aerith and Sephiroth was a happy couple, until one day Sephiroth started abusing Aerith physically. Cloud who has been in love with Aerith for a while tries to get the truth out of her, but how can she when Sephiroth has threatened her not to tell? **

_Trust and Violence _

_Chapter One – The Beginning _

Aerith gasped as she felt his hand connect with her face, her legs became weak as she fell to the floor. Sephiroth towered above her glaring down at the helpless women. Aerith felt tears rim her eyes, Sephiroth had never hit her before, and he was always so gentle.

"S-Seph?" Aerith stammered

"Do I make myself clear?" He demanded.

"Yes…" Aerith breathed

His face showed no sign of sorrow or regret for hitting her.

"I'll be back at six!" With that Sephiroth walked out and slammed the door behind him, leaving a whimpering Aerith in the living room. After nursing her cheek for a few minutes, Aerith stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

"(Sephiroth has never hit me before)" She thought looking in the mirror "(Should I tell someone?)" Aerith shook her head "(No that's stupid its only this one time, I'm sure he won't hit me again)" Aerith went back downstairs and started to clean the house. She looked up at the clock 12:00 it read. "(I need to get this house cleaned)" she thought.

_3 hours later_

A raven haired girl with indigo eyes drummed her fingers on the counter. "Come on Tif!" She yelled obviously annoyed, "The party starts in 3 hours!" A young man with blond spikey hair and sapphire blue eyes looked up from the news paper. "Why do you need to get ready now? You got 3 whole friggin hours!" Yuffie sighed and turned to Cloud.

"Cloud we are girls! Girls need time to get ready, we put on makeup pick out shoes and clothes then we need to compare and everything!"

"Whatever… you guys still haven't told me what the party was about!"

Yuffie shook her head and called for Tifa another time "Tifa! Get your arse out here now!" A young woman with dark brown here and chocolate brown eyes came out from the kitchen behind the bar.

"Fine I'm done, you happy?"

"Yes!" Yuffie yelled dragging Tifa upstairs

Cloud sighed and put the newspaper down "I'll never understand women…" Just at that moment, somebody knocked at the door. Cloud opened it and smiled when he saw Aerith there.

"Hi!" She chirped.

"Hey Aerith…" Cloud smiled

"I was just wondering Tifa is bringing the drinks right!" She leaned over hands clasped behind her back in a teasing manner. She always loved to do it, making Cloud blush. As usual a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. Cloud nodded shyly.

"Yeah Tifa is bringing the wine and stuff…"

"Great! I'll see you later then!" With that Aerith turned around and made her way across the street to her own house.

Cloud sighed and closed the door his heart beating loudly. He had always loved Aerith, and ever since she had met Sephiroth, Cloud tried his hardest to show her his feelings, but she never got a hint.

Aerith closed the door behind her and went upstairs to set the bed. It was Sephiroth's birthday but and they were throwing a party and maybe if he's lucky he would get a special night in bed. Aerith smiled mischievously and went back downstairs to prepare some food. She looked up at the clock 3:30. "(I need to be quick)"

_2 and a half Hours Later_

Aerith rushed around the house making sure everything was in place. "Oh no!" she gasped! "It's 5:30! Where is everyone!" At that moment the doorbell rang Aerith looked through the peephole on her tiptoes to find a pair of spikey locks. "Cloud…" She breathed opening the door "Thank god I thought everyone forgot!"

Cloud embraced her "Well how I could forget when everyone was hiding what the party was about!"

Aerith shivered with his breath on her neck.

She pulled away and smiled up at him "It's Sephiroth's birthday!"

"Oh right!" Cloud blushed

Aerith giggled and playfully slapped him around the head. "You should know these things!"

"Well he isn't my boyfriend!" Cloud argued jokingly.

Aerith wacked his arm "Ok alright then, but if you want one I could set you up with someone…"

"What NO!" Cloud yelled "I'm straight!"

That just sent Aerith into fits of laughter "Sure… you… are" She said between laughs

Cloud mumbled something under his breath and walked into the house flopping down on the sofa. Aerith calmed down and sat next to him "You know I'm joking right?" She smirked. Cloud nodded "Tifa and Yuffie are still getting changed, they will be here soon"

"That reminds me I need to get changed!" Aerith dashed upstairs. Cloud yawned and looked around the house. They had kept it well clean and organised. Everything was in its place and the room smelled of fresh flowers. Aerith loved flowers she had her own little garden in an old broken down church and another behind the house. "(I wonder how the garden is doing.)" Cloud mused, he stood up and made his way through the back of the kitchen towards the garden, he unlocked the door and stepped outside greeted by the scent of blooming flowers. Everything was beautiful as usual Cloud knelt down and stroked one of the flowers. The petals were silky and emerald green "(Just like Aerith's eyes)" He thought sadly. Cloud heard some footsteps behind him but didn't bother looking up it was only when a pair of sparkly red shoes came into view. Cloud looked up and saw Aerith staring down at him; her hair was tied to the side in a pony tail with some ribbons flowing out. She wore pink eye shadow and red lipstick along with mascara and eyeliner. Cloud stood up and couldn't take his eyes of Aerith. She giggled "You like my dress?" She did a twirl and her pink sparkly dress with a split down her thigh which was held up by a single strap that went across her chest over her shoulder and down the back of her dress, flowed all around her. She was standing in front of the sunset which brought out her figure making Cloud gawp even more. The wind started to blow and Aerith's hair started to fly off to the right, making it seem like it was floating in water. They were silent, Aerith waiting for an answer, Cloud lost for words at her beauty. Aerith looked down "You don't like the dress then…" She mumbled.

Cloud tried to speak up but the words wouldn't come out. Aerith sighed "I see…" She made her way inside to get changed again. She was stopped when she felt Cloud's hand on her forearm. Aerith turned around to face Cloud.

"You… look beautiful…" Cloud finally managed to get out

Aerith gasped happily "Really!"

Cloud nodded as Aerith hugged him "Thank you!"

They heard the front door slam; Aerith ran over and saw Tifa holding several bottles of wine and beer along with Yuffie, Vincent, Elena, Reno, Rude and Tseng. "Oh Aerith you look beautiful…" Tifa complimented.

"Thanks, you guys all look awesome!" Aerith replied, taking the drinks from Tifa and placing them on the snack table. Reno and Rude wore their usual suits with ties and top buttons undone. Tseng more or less the same. Elena wore a strapless, silver, silk dress that went down straight to her knees; Yuffie wore a purple belly top with a snazzy jeggings and golden pumps. Tifa had a black halter neck dress down to her ankles along with some stilettos. Vincent in his usual cape and black overalls.

"Well don't stand in the door way come in!" Aerith whined

She dragged Aerith and Yuffie in by the hands and left the others to follow "make your selves comfy!" She called.

Aerith ran back upstairs checking everything was alright. She came back to see everyone enjoying the snacks and music. Aerith clasped her hands happily. She checked the clock 5:58. Aerith gasped Sephiroth is never late he is always on time. She turned off the music and turned to everyone.

"Sephy will be here very soon hide!"

Everyone hid in different places, Tseng and Elena behind the couch, Reno and Rude under the table Yuffie hid behind the curtain, Vincent behind the other, Cloud and Aerith behind the door and Tifa hid around the corner which led into the kitchen. Aerith switched off the lights and went back to her hiding place; they waited a few seconds before the door opened. Sephiroth switched on the lights.

Everyone jumped out of their places and screamed "Surprise!"

Sephiroth jumped back in shock of what just happened. Aerith tackled him in a hug "Happy Birthday Sephy!" She cried, pecking him on the cheek. Sephiroth caught his breath and smiled when he took it all in. "Thanks everyone!"

They got on with the party dancing, eating and chatting away. They moved on to the presents. Tifa and Reno handed their present first. "I didn't know what to get you; you are such a hard man to figure out!" She teased. Sephiroth opened it and found a Rolex, lying comfy in the bubble wrap. Vincent handed his present without a word, inside was a sword sharpener, Sephiroth smiled at him and opened the rest of his presents. He got new boots from Yuffie, a Jacket from Tseng and Elena, a new belt from Rude and finally a brand new masamune from Aerith. Everyone looked at Cloud and all he did was shrug in response.

They enjoyed the rest of the party, Sephiroth watched enviously at Cloud and Aerith he didn't keep his eyes off them. "Cloud!" Aerith called running over to him "Aren't you enjoying the party? You've been quiet the whole time!"

Cloud looked at her "Yeah I'm fine… you know parties aren't my thing…"

Aerith waggled her finger at him teasingly "Tsk, Tsk you should be more social!" She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to taste the cake. Cloud cut a piece and tasted it.

"Oh this is good!"

Aerith smiled gratefully "Thanks I made it myself!"

"Well then you're a great chef!" Cloud complimented

Aerith giggled and urged him to taste more food and surprisingly he loved them all. Cloud took pored himself some beer "God I need to wash this down!" He choked through the food. Aerith patted him on the back. He washed down the food and placed the glass down smiling at Aerith. "You should be a chef!"

Aerith giggled "I didn't make ALL of it you know!"

Cloud blushed and turned around to meet Sephiroth's piercing Jade gaze meeting his Sapphire eyes. Cloud turned nervously and sat on the sofa. Aerith pouted and sat next to him poking him in the chest "Are you bored already?" She asked

Cloud chuckled "No You just made me eat so much that I need to rest"

Aerith saw Sephiroth leaning against the wall arms crossed a frown planted on his face. She walked over to him and stood in front of her hands on her hips. "You look annoyed… don't you like the party?"

Sephiroth shook his head, the long silver hair swaying behind him and smiled "No it's a wonderful party thanks for setting it up"

Aerith locked eyes with him and saw a flash of anger and jealousy within them. She tilted her head; their eyes were still locked as Aerith spoke "Um… Sephiroth why did you slap me earlier…?"

Sephiroth looked down "I don't know, I guess I was just really cranky and pissed off, I got like 1 hour of sleep, my boss is giving me a hard time and I thought you forgot my birthday…"

Aerith placed a hand on his cheek "Aww Sephy you know I wouldn't forget and to make up for your boss giving you a hard time…" Aerith whispered the rest in his ear and his face lit up. She moved away from his ear and felt herself being pulled into a passionate kiss from Sephiroth.

Cloud watched them lip lock from the sofa, he felt his heart break inside of him, Aerith was happy with Sephiroth, she would never want him but Cloud couldn't help but feel some hope within him.

Aerith broke away from Sephiroth and hugged him snuggling her head into his chest. She was so happy with him, Sephiroth would support her always, she thought nothing could break them apart.

But Aerith was wrong and so was Cloud

~X~

**A/N – Woot finally finished the first chapter who knows how many there will be I'm hoping for it to be longer than Love and Pain. At least 15 chapters! That is my goal! I will prevail! **

**I'll update as soon as I can. It's a good thing I got all the homework due for this week out of the way XD **


	2. The True Sephiroth

**A/N ~ So this chapter is a few months later and gets really into Sephiroth's and Aerith's relationship if you don't like Violence don't read…**

_Chapter 2 – The Truth of Sephiroth_

_5 months after Sephy's Birthday_

Her eyes peeled open to a blurry vision she could make out the window, the light rays flowed in outlining Aerith's naked body underneath the thin, ragged blanket. He had done it to her again tricked her into getting in bed and _enjoying _it. Aerith shuddered and could still feel his body on hers though she knew Sephiroth was not in bed. Aerith climbed out of the bed, her bangs covering her pale face. She went over to the mirror and turned away in disgust at the reflection. Her cheeks weren't rosy but just white. Her emerald eyes always filled with optimism were now tired and filled with desperation. Her arms had many bruises from Sephiroth's beatings, but also from him forcing himself upon her. A new bruise covered her wrists where he had pinned her down last night in order to gain control over her wriggling body. Eventually each night, she would stop; Sephiroth was stronger than her and could easily just send her unconscious, doing whatever he pleases to her sleeping form. Now she knows better she just lets him do whatever he wants. Aerith sloppily made her way to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, turning on the shower. The water was freezing as it was every morning. Sephiroth had used all the warm water up. Aerith knew just to enjoy it while she could. Maybe today will be different Sephiroth would stop beating her. Aerith told herself that everyday hoping he would turn back to the sweet guy she knew, that everyone knew. They all still thought he was caring no one knew of his abuse to Aerith she could never tell them and would hide the bruises easily with long sleeved tops and jeans.

After cleansing, drying and dressing, Aerith made her way downstairs to make some breakfast. She was surprised to find Sephiroth at the table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning…" Aerith said weakly

Sephiroth remained silent and continued his reading of the newspaper.

"Um… did you have breakfast?" Aerith asked. Sephiroth just pointed to the sink and she saw a pile of dirty dishes needed to be cleaned. She nodded and went straight to cleaning that, Aerith knew if she disobeyed him she would receive more punches, slaps and being tossed across the room. After a while of silence Sephiroth finally spoke up. "When you are done with those I want you to clean the whole house and I don't want you going anywhere! Understood?"

Aerith nodded, felling his eyes on her back like lasers. "Um… I thought the house was already quite clean I did it all yesterday…"

Sephiroth stood up and stood straight behind her his hands squeezing on her shoulders very tightly. "Are you questioning me?"

Aerith turned around to face him and shook her head "N-No just asking…"

"Well then get to work!" Sephiroth demanded

Aerith started shaking "C-can I eat first? I'm very hungry"

She received a large slap in reply "You're hungry? You only ever care about yourself! After all the money I raise for you! You can't even do a little cleaning!" Sephiroth roared

"I-I'm sorry… I will do it now!" Aerith tried to move around Sephiroth but he cupped her chin and forcefully pressed his lips against hers.

"See not so hard now was it and finish the dishes first!" Sephiroth pushed passed Aerith making her tumble to the ground and went out to work. Aerith huddled in the corner of the kitchen, tears rolling down her cheeks. She heard a knock on the door and quickly wiped away her tears; she looked through the peephole and saw Tifa standing there, a big smile on her face. Aerith opened the door, a fake smile planted on her face. "Hi Tif!" She greeted, hiding the pain in her face.

"Guess what!" Tifa cried "Reno proposed!"

Aerith jumped on her friend hugging her tightly ignoring the pain from the bruises hidden under her sleeves. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks so much! Tseng and Elena are also getting married! Now we just have to wait for you and Seph!"

Aerith tried her best to keep her smile on and nodded "Maybe…"

"You alright Aerith…" Tifa asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need some cleaning done!" Aerith replied

"Oh okay do you need help?"

"No no Tif I'm fine you and Reno go to the park or something…"

Tifa nodded and said her goodbye's before running off.

Aerith closed the door and began cleaning the house. At around 6:30 hours the doorbell rang, Aerith smiled when she saw Cloud.

"Hey" She said

"Hi how you been, it's been a while since I last saw you…"

Aerith stepped out of the way for Cloud to come in; he brushed past her and noticed the place was shining "Aerith?"

Aerith turned to Cloud "Hmmm"

"Did you clean up the whole house!" Cloud asked shocked

Aerith nodded "Yeah I'm doing it for Seph…"

"Do you need help?"

"No I'm okay…" She bent down her eyes closing in pain from a bruise on her hip, Cloud seemed to notice her face scrunch up and kneels down in front of her.

"Aerith are you okay?" He asks placing a hand on her shoulder.

Aerith nodded weakly and grabbed the sponge beside her, scrubbing vigorously on the floor. Cloud was not convinced. "Aerith you are hurt I can tell!" He said sternly. He cupped her chin and tilted her head up, gazing into her eyes. "Aerith is there something you aren't telling me?"

At that moment the door burst open and Sephiroth burst in, he looked straight at Aerith and Cloud. He glared at the two's position. Cloud was _touching _her. Nobody touches his Aerith. Cloud broke away from Aerith the instance he saw Sephiroth. Aerith stayed knelt on the floor, hey eyes kept to the sponge in her hand. Noticing the tension in here Cloud decided to speak first. "Should I go?" Aerith opened her mouth to speak but Sephiroth beat her too it.

"Yes Cloud we would like some alone time…" Cloud walked out the door and felt Sephiroth's eyes on him the whole way. He stayed outside for a few moments

"(Is something going on between them…?)" He thought. Cloud walked back to his apartment. As soon as Sephiroth saw Cloud out of sight through the window he closed the curtains and turned towards a shaking Aerith. Sephiroth's breathing became heavy. Aerith didn't look up, knowing what was going to happen. She felt herself being lifted off the floor slowly by her dress. She kept her eyes on the floor the whole time not wanting to meet the penetrating glare of _him_.

"Look at me!" Sephiroth demanded

Aerith obeyed meeting his Jade eyes. "S-Seph?"

"Why was Cloud touching you?"

Aerith remained silent not knowing what to say

"No one is allowed to touch you!" Sephiroth snarled

"B-But-" Aerith began; she gasped as Sephiroth shoved her into the wall; slamming her hands beside her head preventing escape.

"You belong to me!" He hissed. "Do you understand?"

Aerith closed her eyes tears pouring down her face; Sephiroth slammed her head against the wall

"Do you UNDERSTAND?" He screamed. Aerith nodded. He let her go and she dropped into a heap on the floor. Sephiroth walked out in silence, Aerith crawled up the stairs straight to bed. She cuddled herself, the tears soaking the pillow. "What happened to you Seph? You never smile anymore…" Aerith whispered as she drifted off to a painful sleep.


	3. Just Dinner?

**A/N – I have one word: ENJOY XD**

Chapter 3:

Her eyes shot open at the sound of the doorbell, reaching her ears. Aerith crawled out of the bed ignoring the bruises on her wrists. She leaned on the window peeping outside to see Yuffie standing there. Aerith turned around and realised Sephiroth had already left for work. She padded down the stairs and opened the door greeting Yuffie with a grin. Yuffie however was pouting.

"Aerith you were supposed to come to dinner with me and Tifa last night!" She complained

Aerith gasped realising this, she had gone to bed early due to the beating Sephiroth had given her and she had been worn out from all the cleaning.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, the house was a mess I was just cleaning up and Sephiroth wanted us to go out for dinner…"

Yuffie nodded "But you planned with us first! Oh it doesn't matter; I guess we will go out next week!"

Aerith sighed "I am really sorry!"

Yuffie frowned "It's okay but what happened to your arms?" Aerith looked down realising she was only in her nightdress!

"Sephiroth was a bit _rough _last night…" She lied.

Yuffie's raised an eyebrow "I really need to find out what sex is like!"

Aerith chuckled at her statement "Your 16 wait a couple of years!"

Yuffie stomped her foot like a child and ran off waving to Aerith behind her. She closed the door and ran upstairs to get changed and shower.

At around 6pm Aerith cleaned the house again, finishing the list of chores Sephiroth left her. There was a knock on the door and Aerith found Cloud on her doorstep.

"Cloud?" She questioned.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Cloud asked a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Cloud I need to clean the house!"

Cloud folded his arms "You cleaned it all yesterday! Come on we need to catch up!"

Aerith let out a breath a break would be nice. She nodded and pushed her cleaning supplies aside, following Cloud out of the house. They walked around town for a bit, until Cloud was able to find a restaurant. It was called the Blue Pearl, very fancy.

"Cloud this was sweet of you, but it's really expensive!" Aerith said, looking at the menu from the window.

Cloud shrugged and dragged Aerith in, seating her at a window table and sitting opposite her. "So how are you and Sephiroth?"

Aerith rolled her eyes "Oh the usual, he has been very sweet lately, too rough in bed though!"

Cloud grinned "So that would explain the bruises you have on your arm?"

Aerith nodded nervously and kept quiet reading the menu. "Cloud? How on earth can we afford all this?"

"Who said anything about _we_, this is my treat"

Aerith blushed "Cloud you really don't have to-"

"I insist" He interrupted

They spent a few minutes reading the menu and choosing their dinner.

"Oooh this all looks really good" Aerith commented

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs…" Cloud grinned

"I'll have the steak with onion, chips and gravy dressing…" Aerith giggled, a waiter came up and took their orders. They handed the menus to the waiter and were left in peace. Aerith leant on the table her arms folded over each other.

"So how you been lately Cloud?"

Cloud shrugged "Alright I guessed… I found myself a small house around the woodland area…"

Aerith eyes shot up "Oh you mean that cute little cottage surrounded by flowers in the fields?"

"Yeah how do you know about it?"

"I always wanted to live there but I never had enough money and now I live with Seph…" Aerith's voice trailed off thinking about living with Sephiroth. Every day was nonstop cleaning; and beatings if Aerith didn't do the cleaning. All she got if she managed to clean the house was a night in bed. Aerith was tired she needed a vacation.

"Aerith?"

She snapped out of her daze and looked at Cloud.

"Is something wrong?" He wondered, Aerith shook her head and smiled.

"No nothing…" Cloud rested his elbow on the table his chin lying atop of his hand, he needed to know what was wrong her face says nothing, but her eyes say everything. Cloud tilted his head slightly not taking his eyes off Aerith. She looked away a blush spreading across her face at Cloud staring at her. She tried not to stare at him but couldn't help glimpsing into his sapphire eyes. Cloud was always quite handsome especially his eyes which made it stand out more.

The waiter came up and handed them there drinks and meals. Cloud sucked on his spaghetti while Aerith forcefully cut up her steak. After a few hours of eating starters, main meal and desert, the waiter had come to collect their plates.

"That was GREAT!" Cloud grinned; he looked down at his watch "Oh crap!"

Aerith looked up "What's wrong?"

"Aerith we have been here for hours it half ten!"

Aerith gasped "(Oh no Sephiroth will already be home!)" Cloud called the waiter over and paid for the meal. Which was very expensive: 680 gil. They walked out of the restaurant and made their way down the lane towards Aerith's house. Aerith was shaking knowing what would be in store for her as soon as she got home. Cloud took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders thinking she was cold from the shaking.

"Thank you for dinner Cloud…" Aerith mumbled

Cloud shrugged "It's nothing; I just thought you would be tired from all the cleaning yesterday"

Aerith sighed, she was indeed tired and worn out she had faint bangs under her eyes and her skin was turning pale from lack of sleep. "Yeah I was…" They stopped outside her house.

"You're a really good friend Cloud…" She hugged Cloud quickly while whispering in his ear "I'll see you tomorrow" She turned around and unlocked her door, slipping through it quickly hoping Cloud wouldn't notice Sephiroth sitting at the table arms crossed with a scowl on his face. Aerith stood her back to the door shaking with fear, as he stood up and slowly made his way towards her. He placed both arms either side of her head stopping her from trying to slip away. She looked up at Sephiroth biting her bottom lip trying to anticipate what he would do next.

"Where were you?" He hissed

Aerith shivered under his breath travelling down her chest "C-Cloud took me out for dinner…"

"Why are you always with Cloud?" He yelled, picking her up by the arms and slamming Aerith into the kitchen table. Aerith collapsed under the pain and let her lie on the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt his shadow hover over her and with all her strength propped herself up on one elbow looking up at Sephiroth staring down at her. He pulled her up and let her hang in the air only his hand supporting her by the stomach. "Answer me!" He demanded

"It was o-only t-today h-he thought I-I could use a-a break f-from t-the c-c- cleaning! Aerith hiccupped through the tears. Sephiroth dropped her harshly, her knee smacking into the table corner as she landed on the floor. Sephiroth picked her up again and slammed her into the wall kissing her forcefully and heatedly. Aerith knew what he was going to do and tried to break free of his deathly grip as he dragged her across the wall leading up the stairs to the bedroom. Eventually he broke away after they had entered the bedroom. "Seph please!" Aerith begged "Not tonight!"

Sephiroth rammed her head into the wall "Shut up Bitch!" He shrieked, starting to undo the buttons on her dress.

**A/N – Clerith fans PLEASE do not Kill me! The next chapter will have more fluffiness ^_^ between Cloud and Aerith of course**


	4. Help Cloud!

**A/N – Note the bit all about Cloud is set the same night as his and Aerith's dinner but after so when he is walking home :D ENJOY**

Cloud sighed as he looked up to the night sky, the stars twinkled brightly all around. He continued his walk down the road and stared at Aerith's house far down behind him he noticed a faint figure hitting the window a slight blur. He squinted his eyes and could see something swaying at the window. It looked like a _braid_. "Aerith?" Cloud mumbled slightly. He turned around and started walking towards the house. He heard voices coming from the upstairs bedroom.

"Seph…please" Aerith cried. Cloud eyes widened was she _crying_. "Not tonight" He heard her plea. A loud smash echoed in Cloud's ears. He took some steps back and looked up into the window. Aerith was standing there her back facing him Sephiroth was in front holding her by the arms. Cloud frowned "What is he doing" He demanded to himself. "Shut Up Bitch!" Sephiroth yelled, Cloud took some more steps back and saw Sephiroth's silhouette through the curtains ripping Aerith's clothes off. Her body was fighting back struggling from his death grip. Cloud was too petrified to move. "Is this how their FUCKING relationship works!" He yelled. Aerith turned at the sound of Cloud's voice she saw Cloud standing down there. His eyes never left the window; he saw Sephiroth fist swing into Aerith's stomach. She took a few steps back, clutching her wound gasping "Cloud…", until she wasn't visible. "See what happens when you struggle!" Cloud heard Sephiroth snarl. Sephiroth moved out of view leaving an empty looking room. But Cloud knew that wasn't empty. Sephiroth came into back into view carrying a limp Aerith in his arms. He looked out of the window a smirk spread across his face. He leaned out Aerith still in his arms. He locked eyes with a furious Cloud. "Aww poor Cloud can't even save the woman he loves!" Sephiroth mocked "Face it she is mine and you can't do a thing about it!" A devilish grin spread across his face. "Well now she stopped struggling I can have a little fun!" He moved back in shutting the window and drawing the thicker curtains so Cloud couldn't see a thing. "Aerith!" Cloud called, he was too late Sephiroth was inside doing god knows what to Aerith's body.

Cloud was burning with rage, Sephiroth was beating Aerith! But he was right what could he do, everyone knew he loved Aerith except Aerith herself. Yet they always trusted Sephiroth more than Cloud, everyone always took Sephiroth's opinion into account but never Cloud's even if it was better. Cloud dropped to his knees shaking uncontrollably tears threatening to fall. "Aerith is getting beaten and forced upon by Sephiroth the sweet guy everyone trusts" Cloud stood back up and turned he knew Sephiroth was stronger. "What can I do?" He asked himself tears flowing from his sapphire eyes.

Aerith's eyes opened slightly her vision was hazy and she had a MASSIVE headache. She turned around to feel a sharp pain in her stomach. Her emerald orbs met Sephiroth's jade. He smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead. His hand skimmed down from her shoulder to stroke her naked thigh. Aerith looked under the covers to find they were both nude. She smiled slightly and shivered under his touch. Sephiroth's other hand moved down to cup her butt pulling her closer to him. Their sexes touching. Aerith gulped and locked eyes with him. "Sephi-" She was interrupted as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Aerith hesitated at first but soon melted into it. His kindness was rare so she had to make the most of it.

Cloud looked around his bedroom as he got out of bed; he made his way to the bathroom his thoughts filled with thoughts of Aerith she knew he knew that Sephiroth beat her up. Cloud took a quick shower and went to sort out some breakfast. After that he was going straight to Aerith's house. "I'm going to kill that Sephiroth!" Cloud mumbled to himself. He threw some bacon in the pan as the doorbell rang. "Probably Yuffie needing to borrow some money" Cloud rolled his eyes and opened the door he was surprised to find Aerith there. "Aerith?" She quickly walked in wrapping her coat tightly around herself. She turned to face Cloud who was closing the door.

"Cloud what you saw last night…" She closed her eyes "It wasn't what you think…"

Cloud frowned and guided her to the sofa. "Aerith I know what I saw…" He said sharply.

"No we were just playing around!" She protested. Cloud took her hand and gazed into Aerith's eyes.

"Aerith please tell me why is he doing those things to you?"

"I don't know…"

"Aerith you need to break up with him…" He mumbled.

"I can't… I just can't!" She whimpered

"Aerith! Sephiroth is physically abusing you!"

"I know! I know!"Aerith cried. "But he'll stop I know he will and he can be really sweet"

Cloud broke away from her "When was the last time he was nice to you!"

"This morning…"

"He only did that because he is possessive over you and he knows I know about your _relationship_" Aerith knew Cloud was right she had to leave him.

"But I love him…" She whispered those words tore through Cloud's heart.

"How... how can you love someone who abuses you?" Cloud tried his hardest to fight back tears. He turned away from Aerith. "Do you like getting beaten up?" He asked

"No… because he wasn't always like this…" Aerith sniffed "And his beatings aren't that bad"

Cloud narrowed his eyes and pulled back the sleeves of Aerith's coat to find bruises some were brand new others fading. He gasped loudly and pulled back the other sleeves to find more bruises. He looked up at Aerith her eyes brimming with tears. She collapsed into Clouds arms tears pouring down her face. "Aerith take off your coat" She tightened her grip on the coat.

"Why? I'm cold…" She said nervously, before she knew it Cloud had already gotten the coat off her. He threw the coat on the floor and looked at Aerith she was wearing a knee high sleeveless dress. He scanned her; bruises were covering her entire body. They covered her legs and chest her arms and shoulders. She shivered and looked away from Cloud in shame. "Aerith…" Cloud started, next thing he knew Aerith was in his arms crying again he wrapped his arms around her cradling her fragile body. "Cloud please help me…" She whispered.

Cloud took a deep breath "How?"

Aerith remained silent she wasn't sure how but this needed to stop she wanted to be free again.

**A/N – I hope that is enough fluffiness for you ^_^ don't worry more will come :D R&R please!**


	5. Comforting Cloud

"I don't want you going in there…" Cloud mumbled. Aerith sighed and looked at her watch 5:30.

"I have to go back" She whispered. She hugged Cloud tightly. "See you tomorrow… maybe"

Aerith unlocked her house and walked inside Leaving Cloud outside. He sighed and turned away from the house "I'll think of something… I have to!"

Aerith stepped inside her house and moved to the kitchen, she noticed a note stuck on the fridge and picked it up it was from Sephiroth.

_My Darling Aerith_

_I was requested to go off on a mission last minute, and I shall be back in 1 month on the 20__th__ February, I left you a present on the bed in our room._

_Sephiroth_

Aerith looked up at the calendar. 20th January. Her eyes instantly fill with tears. Aerith slammed the note down on the table and stormed upstairs. "He's going to miss my birthday and Valentine's Day!" She hissed. She opened the door and scanned the room; on the bed was a well wrapped box. Aerith sat on the bed and began to unwrap the present. She moved away the polystyrene and lifted out what looked like some lingerie. "What on Gaia…" Aerith went into the bathroom and changed into it.

She came out in the lingerie; the top part pushed up her breasts and pushed them together to make them appear larger. The bottom half ended just past the top of her thighs. It had two ribbons each travelling down the sides and was made of silk which clung to her skin so you could see right through. Aerith turned away from her reflection in the mirror disgusted by the sight. "What am I his sex toy?" Her eyes widened at the thought. "No that's ridiculous, he loves me… right?" Aerith's mind travelled back through all the times her as Sephiroth were together it was either getting beaten or sex. "N-no I'm exaggerating…" Aerith trailed off "there have been times when he didn't repay me back with just…"

She laughed nervously and sat on the bed forgetting about the lingerie she had on. Her laughter soon turned into sobbing. "I can't believe I never realised this before… all those times he was just using me..." She curled up on the bed into a foetal position. Her mind raced through the last 5 months of his abuse. Punches, slaps, kicks thrown across the room or even raped. The only thing Aerith would enjoy was the sex. She felt sick. Aerith felt like the dirt from him still clung to her though she had a bath. She couldn't escape him she knew that Cloud knew that. Cloud! Aerith grabbed her mobile and dialled Cloud's number.

Cloud felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. He put the T.V on pause and pulled it out. "Aerith…" He said looking at the caller ID. "Aerith is everything okay?" He asked over the phone. Gentle sobs came from the other line. "C-cloud-"

"Don't say anything!" Cloud interrupted "I'm coming right over!" He hung up the phone and ran out his door and over to Aerith's house.

~X~

He found her in the bedroom hugging her knees. Cloud stepped slowly towards her, she made no movement indicating she knew he was her. Cloud climbed on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Aerith…" He whispered. She looked up at him her eyes were red and puffy from her crying. "He doesn't love me…" She sobbed "I'm just his sex toy…" Cloud pulled Aerith close to him in order to comfort her.

"You are nobody's sex toy" He stated. Aerith continued sobbing tucking her head into his chest. It didn't take long before Cloud realised Aerith was wearing nothing except that one piece of lingerie. The silk was so thin her smooth skin could be felt against any open areas on Cloud. He looked down at her taking in her form. The way her ivory skin glowed from the moonlight, travelling through the window. Every move she made was elegant and gentle. She looked so fragile to Cloud like she could break any minute. Cloud resisted his urges and cradled Aerith in his arms.

"Where is he?" Cloud asked

Aerith sniffed and wiped away a few tears. "He went on a mission… and wont be back for a month"

"He's going to miss your birthday!"

Aerith nodded "and valentine's day!"

"Valentines day? What's so special about that"

"It's the day we met…"

"Oh…"

Aerith spent the next few hours sobbing in Cloud's arms. "Aerith… have you thought about what I said… earlier today?"

She looked up at him and nodded "Yeah… Cloud I want to break up with him…" She took a deep breath and pulled out of Cloud's grip leaning against the bed post hugging her knees "but no matter how hard I try I can't stop loving him… how can I break up with him if I still love him…"

"…"

"Exactly"

They remained silent for a few minutes just leaning against the bedpost until Aerith let out a sigh. "It's going to be lonely the next month…"

Cloud looked down at her, _hey ask her to stay with you!_ His eyes widened at the thought."(Are you crazy! She has a boyfriend!)" He yelled at his conscious.

_So she wants to dump him!_

"(But she loves him!)"

_Cloud her boyfriend abuses her and even rapes her!_

"(I can't take chances!)"

_That is the problem with you! When you want something you just lie back expecting it to happen!_

"( I just…)"

_No 'I just' now get your woman!_

Cloud mentally slapped himself, he was arguing with his conscious.

**Eh it's short I know I've been through a lot of shit and I have terrible writers block so don't expect the next update too soon probably more than a couple weeks. -_-**


	6. Staying With Cloud

"Um… Cloud started

_Just do it you idiot! _His conscious yelled at him, Cloud took a deep breath and looked down at Aerith. "Aerith?"

She looked up at him "yes Cloud…?"

"If you're going to find it lonely why don't you stay at my house until Sephiroth comes back…?" Cloud mumbled.

Aerith blushed lightly and smiled at Cloud's offer, "Do you have enough space…?"

"Yeah I do two bedrooms…"

"Maybe… it would be better than staying here…"

"Okay then why don't you pack up some clothes and we can go soon…"

Aerith nodded and got off the bed, she bent down picking up a suitcase from under the bed. Cloud face turned crimson, Aerith was still wearing the lingerie and he could see her panties as she bent over.

"Aerith…" He breathed

She looked up at him "yeah Cloud…"

"You might want to change…"

Aerith looked down and realised she hadn't changed before he came over she was still in her lingerie. "Oh god!" She dropped her face into her hands to hide the embarrassment "Cloud I'm sorry… you must think I'm some whore…"

Cloud jumped off the bed and walked over to her "Hey now…" He whispered, pulling her arms down and cupping her chin so she would face him. "You aren't some whore; I've known you long enough to know that this is something you wouldn't ever buy!"

Aerith sighed and avoided his gaze "Sephiroth… he bought it for me…"

"It doesn't matter… for now you just worry about packing your things…" Cloud comforted

Aerith nodded and went into the bathroom to change back into her dress; Cloud went downstairs and waited in the kitchen he looked around and saw a little picture lying on the table. He picked it up, the picture showed Aerith and Sephiroth in the park, he was tickling her and laughing while Aerith was underneath him squirming and giggling. "(I wonder what changed him)" Cloud thought. He heard Aerith call his name and went back upstairs. She was in the room struggling with a rather big suitcase.

"Could you help me pick this up and take it downstairs?" Aerith asked

"Sure" Cloud picked it up and went downstairs to the front door; Aerith, padding behind him, was carrying a big, but not as heavy as the other, suitcase.

They walked in silence to Cloud's cottage which wasn't that far away. The placed there bags outside and Cloud opened the door which led straight into the living room. On the right corner was the T.V and sofa a coffee table was sitting comfortably in between them. On the left was the dining table which was a bit far off from the computer huddled up in the corner at the back. The stairs were on the right at the back which probably led up to the bedrooms. There was a door next to the sofa and one opposite it behind the next to the computer. Aerith walked in first taking in the cottage.

"I've wanted to be here since I was a little girl!" She gasped "And now I'm finally here!" Cloud came in behind her carrying her suitcases.

"I haven't lived here long; I was hoping to redecorate it…" He sighed

Aerith turned to Cloud "Yeah it does look a bit old… can I help? It could use a woman's touch!" She giggled at the last part.

Cloud shrugged and smirked "Yeah you can help…"

Cloud went upstairs to the spare bedroom and placed her suitcases in it. He saw Aerith shuffling around the room to take it in. "I can't believe I'm here…" She breathed

"You know it's like a five minute walk from your church…" Cloud explained

"My church… I haven't been there since…"

Cloud walked around the bed and up to Aerith "Since when…?" She turned around to look at him "The day before his party…" She whispered "The flowers must be dead…"

"We can go there tomorrow if you want" Cloud offered

"Oh really!" Aerith cried "Oh thank you Cloud" She embraced him tightly. "You're the best friend a girl could ever have!"

Cloud chuckled and walked downstairs "I'll get dinner ready"

Aerith tilted her head and followed him "You can cook?" She asked

"Not amazing like yours but good enough"

"Aww Cloud I'm not that good, here I'll cook for you"

"No all you do is cook and clean I'll cook alright?" Cloud's voice was stern and Aerith suddenly felt very small compared to him.

"Okay…"

Cloud turned around and smiled at Aerith "Make yourself at home…" He winked at her and went into the kitchen and began to prepare some spaghetti. Aerith looked around the room and dropped down onto the sofa and relaxing, she sighed happily and closed her eyes. Cloud took out the spaghetti packet and poured half of it into the boiling water. He took a pan out of the cupboard and poured a bit of oil, leaving it to heat up. He went back to the living room and saw Aerith resting on the sofa breathing gently.

"(She looks like an angel when she's sleeping)" He thought

He went up to her and gently shook her arm. Her eyes flickered opened and Cloud's smiling face came into view. "Oh hi Cloud" She said

"Do you like meatballs?" He asked

Aerith licked her lips and grinned "I love them. Why?"

"Oh I'm cooking them…"

Aerith nodded and Cloud walked off into the kitchen. She tilted her head and got off the sofa following him. She peeked through the door and saw Cloud struggling to open a tin of meatballs.

"Stupid. Tin. Opener" He grunted between tries. Aerith giggled at his attempt causing Cloud to jump and bang his head on the cupboard above him "Ouch!"

Aerith ran up to him "Oh I'm so sorry Cloud! I didn't mean to scare you!" Cloud was rubbing his head.

"It's okay" he muttered while removing his hand away from his forehead, a trickle of scarlet ran down his forehead.

"Oh Cloud your bleeding!" Aerith cried

"I am?" He questioned "I don't feel anything."

"Oh no its swelling up!"

"Its okay it doesn't even hurt that much!"

Aerith put her hands on her hips and frowned "No we need to calm the swelling down! I'll be right back!" She ran upstairs leaving a dumbfounded Cloud in the kitchen. After a few minutes Aerith came running downstairs carrying a first aid kit. She took Cloud's hand and led him into the living room where they sat on the sofa.

"Lay you head in my lap" Aerith said softly, Cloud did as she said and he felt her wiping the blood away with a cotton ball.

"Aerith you really don't have to-" Cloud was interrupted as Aerith placed a hand over his mouth.

"It's a pretty big cut Cloud, I'm sorry…" She mumbled

"No it's not your fault"

Aerith remained silent and placed an ice bag over his head to stop the swelling. She held it in place so Cloud wouldn't move.

"The spaghetti is going to burn" Cloud warned

Aerith shook her head "It won't…"

After a few minutes of silence, Aerith removed the ice bag and wiped and water droplets off Clouds head using a Kleenex.

"There all done" She smiled "Now let's go cook dinner!" Cloud sat up and let Aerith get off the sofa first. She got to the kitchen door then stopped to look at Cloud. "You cut is opening again…" She picked up a plaster from the first aid kit and sat opposite Cloud. Aerith released it from the packaging and leant forward. She placed the plaster neatly over his cut and ran her hand over it to flatten it down. "Okay now it's all done…" Aerith breathed. Cloud felt her breath on his lips, their faces were inches apart. Their eyes locked, Sapphire into Emerald.

"(Just one kiss)" Cloud thought breathlessly as he began to lean forward "(Just one)" Their eyes began closing their lips drawing ever closer…


	7. Yummy Pancakes!

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

Cloud jumped back at the sound of the timer going off. "(Fucking hell I was so close!)" Their lips were barely a centimetre apart when the timer in the kitchen went off. Aerith had already stood up and went in the kitchen to finish off the dinner. Cloud let out a frustrated groan and dropped his head down on the arm rest of the sofa. He walked into the kitchen and saw Aerith pouring the spaghetti into plates. She glanced behind her and saw Cloud standing behind her. "Hi…" She said quietly "Um… dinner's ready"

"Cool…" Cloud replied. He picked up a plate and cutlery and walked to the dining table; Cloud sat down and waited for Aerith to come. She came out with her food and two glasses of Ribena (**A/N – Sorry I just LOVE that drink XD**) and sat opposite Cloud. She passed Cloud his drink and started to eat her food silently. Cloud mentally slapped himself "(I've made her uncomfortable now, God I'm such an idiot)" They ate their food in silence until Cloud decided to start a conversation "The food is great Aerith" She looked up and smiled

"Thank you Cloud" She replied

"(Did I make her THAT uncomfortable)" He thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a clap of thunder. Rain started to come down hard on the cottage. Aerith jumped at the sound of the thunder and shivered violently. "Aerith are you okay?" Cloud asked worriedly. Aerith shook her head and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Cloud sat there shocked before he came to his senses and ran after her. He knocked on the door of her bedroom and heard silent sobs coming from the other side. Cloud turned the knob and found it unlocked. He pushed open the door and found Aerith sobbing underneath the blankets. "Aerith…" Cloud whispered. He kneeled down at the side of the bed and pushed away the blanket. Aerith was curled into a foetal position, sobbing. She looked up at Cloud. "M-mother…" Cloud realised was she was trying to say. A few years ago Aerith's mother was struck by thunder and killed instantly ever since then Aerith has been terrified of storms.

"Do you want to be alone?" Cloud asked gently, Aerith shook her head.

"Could you... stay with me for the night?" She mumbled

Cloud nodded "Should I get a mattress?"

Aerith shook her head "N-no can you stay in the bed with me?"

"Okay… let me go get changed…" Cloud walked out to get into his pyjamas; Aerith grabbed a night dress out of her suitcase and quickly changed into it. She pulled the covers over her shivering body and waited for Cloud. He came back in with a pair of trousers as his night suit. Aerith turned when she heard his footsteps and saw Cloud wasn't wearing a shirt so you could see all his muscles. She blushed "You're not wearing a shirt" She pointed out.

Cloud looked down and his torso and scratched the back of his head "Uh yeah I usually don't… it's just uncomfortable for me to sleep with a top on"

"Oh okay…"

"I can put one on if you want…" Cloud offered

"No its okay, this is your house…"

Cloud nodded and climbed into bed next to Aerith. She snuggled up to him pressing her face into his chest, "thanks Cloud…" Aerith whispered before falling asleep. He wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer. "Goodnight…" he mumbled before falling into his dreams.

Aerith woke the next morning to find herself alone in the room; she quickly got dressed and went downstairs. "Cloud!" she called, there was no reply she found a note on the coffee table it read:

_Gone food shopping early to beat the rush, I made you some pancakes they should be in the kitchen._

_From Cloud_

_P.S - If you want to visit the church just go straight down the street and take the first left_

"Oh pancakes" Aerith grinned and licked her lips before putting the paper down and went into the kitchen to find the pancakes still sitting fresh and hot on the counter. Aerith drenched them in honey and went into the living room to eat them while watching some T.V. She flipped the channels and found her favourite gardening show. "Perfect!" Aerith said happily and she began to dig in to her pancakes. After Aerith had finished them she cleaned up her plates and put on her coat. "I wonder how my flowers are doing." She asked herself. Aerith opened the door and followed the directions on the note.

**A/N - Sorry for the late update, but there was a virus on my comp which ruined everything luckily it didn't delete meh work ^_^**__


	8. Bad News

Aerith pushed open the church's double doors and stepped inside "Finally, he said it was a short walk" Aerith walked towards the flowers and gasped at the sight. They were perfect! She kneeled down and stroked a flower petal "They've bloomed perfectly" She said happily "But who?" Out the corner of her eye Aerith noticed a sheet of paper stuck onto one of the pillars.

She pulled it and recognised the handwriting

_I thought you might come here, and here's the answer to your bloomed flowers, ever since you started dating Sephiroth I noticed you visited your church less and less. I decided to check on the flowers for you and when I came they were starting to wilt so I fed them watered them and took care of them as a favour to you. Hope I did a good job._

_Cloud_

Aerith smiled as she read it over and felt her heart skip a beat "Oh he's so sweet"

"I know"

Aerith screamed and jumped, she whirled around ready to attack whoever snuck up on her. Aerith's fist was easily caught and she found herself staring up into a pair of sapphire eyes. "Oh Cloud" She breathed "You scared me"

Cloud chuckled "Sorry, did I do a good job with the flowers? Sorry if I haven't got your green thumb"

Aerith sat in the flower bed "No you did an amazing job" She smiles up at him and checked her flowers. "You really didn't have to do this Cloud"

"But I wanted to, I could only imagine your face if you found them dead"

"I would be horrified, but thank you Cloud I owe you a lot"

Cloud smiles "it's okay, anything for you" Cloud's eyes widened at what he said "and the others" he quickly finished. Aerith smiled, her emerald eyes glowing.

"I think I'm going to stay here for the day…" Aerith said

"You need company?" Cloud asked hopefully

"No, I want to be alone"

Cloud forced a smile "Okay I'll be back at the house if you need me" He stood up and picked up the shopping bag from one of the benches. He stopped at the door and took one last glance at Aerith as he left.

Cloud got home quickly and started to prepare lunch, fish and chips, he had the day planned out but since Aerith wanted to stay in the church, Cloud decided to leave it for tomorrow. "Oh crap!" Cloud cried "I have work tomorrow!" He put the fish in the oven and slammed the door shut. "Oh well she could go out with Tifa and Yuffie" Just at that moment, the door knocked and to his Surprise Vincent was standing there.

"Vince?"

Vincent nodded "Yes I know it's a bit of a surprise, but Zack's ordering us to go out of the town for a mission tomorrow"

"H-how long?" Cloud choked

"Two weeks, we're going to help Kadaj" Vincent said calmly

"Two weeks!" Cloud yelled "(By that time Aerith will need to go back, damn Zack)" He thought irritated. As if Vincent could read his mind, he asked "Is Aerith staying with you?"

"Um… how did you figure that out?"

"For one you have pink pillows with flowers on your sofa"

Cloud whirled around and saw them sitting there. Aerith must have put them there when she left for the church this morning. He slapped his forehead and turned to Vincent "yes she is, while Sephiroth is away" Vincent scanned him for a moment and chuckled. Which shocked Cloud since this was very rare for the gun man.

"I see" He said, while leaning against the doorframe "Are you hoping something will happen between you two?" Cloud scratched his head

"To be honest I'm not sure Vincent" he sighed "you guys all know I love her, but she can't see me as anything except a friend"

"Has she told you that?"

"Well know, but I can just tell"

Vincent frowned at him "You're a real idiot you know, you're never going to find out what's in Aerith's head unless you make the first move"

Cloud looked at him and furrowed his brow "Make the first move! Dammit Vincent we were centimetres from kissing, but I could feel from her how scared she was to be forced into doing something she doesn't want!" Vincent rolled his eyes and folded his arms

"Well then don't force her, show her you're not like Sephiroth"

Cloud looked at him surprised "You know?"

Vincent nodded "Yes I found out Sephiroth was harassing her"

"Since when!" Cloud demanded

"A few days ago"

"And you didn't do anything!"

"Cloud what could I do? I tried to tell Tifa and Yuffie but they didn't believe me" Vincent sighed.

Cloud clenched his fists "I'm sick of everyone thinking how great Sephiroth is! He's abusing Aerith! Why cant they see that?"

Vincent shrugged "He's never lied to them whereas you and me have lied a lot"

Cloud growled and nodded at Vincent "Good to know someone else know about this"

Vincent looked at his watch "I have to go and remember mission tomorrow at 6 o'clock morning" The gun man walked off and left Cloud standing at the doorway.

Cloud slammed the door shut and walked back to the kitchen to find the fish and chips done, he felt his stomach rumble and quickly put the food on the plate. He placed the plates on the coffee table and waited for Aerith.

Aerith returned a few minutes later and smiles when she saw Cloud had lunch ready. She sat next to him and instantly began to eat. Cloud chuckled and ate his own food.

"Sorry Cloud" Aerith managed to say through bites, "I forgot how taking care of the flowers make me hungry" Cloud grinned

"Pig out as much as you like" He laughed

Before either of them knew it Aerith's plate was completely empty, Cloud mouth was wide open and his eyes were fixed on Aerith licking her fingers, she looked at him and smirked "you said to pig out as much as I like" She pointed out

"Well I didn't expect that!" Cloud countered

Aerith grinned and poked his chest "you underestimate me Strife"


	9. Back Home

**A/N Sorry for the late update, I have been busy and not in the best moods for writing, but I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible ^.^**

Cloud packed his battle gear and artillery into his suitcase; he still had to tell Aerith he was leaving tomorrow. He would have told her yesterday but as soon as dinner finished she ran off back to the church. Cloud smiled at the thought of Aerith tending to her flowers. It didn't matter if it was too cold or too hot Aerith would always protect them unless there was a thunderstorm. Cloud closed his suitcase and placed it beside his bed.

"_Oh Gaia I have to wake up at 5:00 tomorrow" _Cloud thought "_I need to go to bed early" _He groaned at the thought of waking up so early. He looked at the clock, it was Six o'clock. He would have to go to bed at around 8. Cloud heard the front door opened and walked downstairs to find Aerith putting her coat on the heater. She smiles at Cloud. "It's pouring out there"

Cloud looked at her slightly worried "Is it a storm?"

Aerith shook her head "No… thank god, good thing I had an umbrella"

Cloud smiled and sat on the sofa "Aerith I need to tell you something"

She sat beside Cloud and looked at him; he face was dead serious "What?"

Cloud sighed "I'm going away… for a mission tomorrow morning"

Aerith looked at him with mixed feelings "How long?"

Cloud moved slightly closer to her and groaned "Two weeks…"

Aerith tried to hold back her tears, but wasn't succeeding "But Sephiroth will be back by then!"

"I know Aerith, but I'm sorry, Zack ordered me and Vincent to go help Kadaj"

Aerith sighed "Well a job is a job, I shouldn't get in your way Cloud" She stood up and turned away, "I guess I should pack my stuff and go back to my house…"

Cloud stood up instantly "No! You can stay here if you want"

Aerith looked at him surprised and shook her head "I'll only be a bother" Cloud shook his head and took her hand "I insist" He locked eyes with her and felt his heart drumming loudly beneath his chest. Aerith thought for a moment about staying in Cloud's house alone "_If I stay here… Sephiroth won't find me… but he might go to the church and see Cloud's house" She_ mentally gasped at the thought of Sephiroth finding her in Cloud's house and assuming wrong, Aerith pulled away from Cloud "No, I can't Sephiroth might assume something wrong Cloud! I must go now!" Without giving a chance for Cloud to respond Aerith ran up the stairs and grabbed her suitcase stuffing her clothes in it and tears running down her cheeks. Cloud bolted after her and knocked on her door "Aerith…" He said hesitantly

"I can't make you stay… but Sephiroth won't find you here… he can't hurt you"

Aerith sniffed and opened the door "I don't want to take chances Cloud… I'm sorry…"

Cloud nodded "Shall I take you home?"

Aerith looked out the window, it was getting dark "Yes please… thanks Cloud"

Cloud sighed, walked downstairs and threw his jacket on, Aerith came downstairs carrying her suitcases and was wiping her tears away. Cloud opened the door and they both walked back to Aerith's house in silence. Cloud checked his watch when they got back to her house, "I have to go it was nice with you at the house" Cloud gave Aerith a peck on the cheek and walked back to his house. Aerith blushed and watched Cloud walking away; she sighed and opened the door and walked inside. Aerith put her bags away and decided to just get some sleep, she lay in bed and found herself drifting off.


	10. Tifa Realizes

Screams awoke Aerith; she sat up instantly and saw Yuffie and Tifa literally jumping in excitement. Aerith yawned and looked at them "How on earth did you get into my house?" Aerith demanded. Yuffie snorted and ignored the question "The real question is what is happening between you and Cloud!" Aerith got out of bed and walked into the bathroom "Nothing, I just stayed at his house for a while" Tifa followed Aerith into the bathroom and waited while Aerith brushed her teeth

"We know that! When we went to visit Cloud we saw the place was decorated with flowers!" She smirked at the thought of Aerith turning the place completely pink. Aerith looked at Tifa and spat into the sink. "Then what are you asking?" Yuffie rolled her eyes and jumped on Aerith's bed

"Did anything happen between you two? You know romantically?" Aerith blushed and looked at Yuffie "Nothing happened and nothing will ever happen, Cloud doesn't feel that way about me"

"_You don't know that!" _A small voice in Aerith's head said quickly "And I don't feel that way about him either" She added quickly _"So you think!"_ That pesky voice in her head quickly countered. Aerith walked into her room and bean to get changed. Tifa and Yuffie looked at each other in disbelief then at Aerith. Yuffie jumped off Aerith's bed and turned Aerith to face them both "Come on Aerith you cant really be saying this?"

"You know I love Sephiroth!" Aerith pulled her brown boots on and walked downstairs with Tifa and Yuffie trailing along behind her. They both knew Cloud loved Aerith deeply; it shocked them to hear Aerith didn't feel that way about him. Aerith had known Cloud since they were just kids and they grew up together on the same street, Sephiroth and Aerith only met a few years ago. Tifa looked at Aerith and noticed a faint bruise on her arm; she frowned and touched it gently.

"Aerith what happened here?" She asked

Aerith felt a sting were Tifa touched her and looked at her arm "Ugh… I just fell over while cleaning and it hit the corner of the kitchen counter"

Tifa heard a slight shake within Aerith's voice and turned Aerith to face her, her face was pale and her emerald eyes didn't glow with optimism like they usually did. "Aerith your lying" She simply stated. Yuffie looks at Aerith's other arm, "Aerith these are getting darker" She thought back to the first time she noticed the bruises on Aerith's arm they were light then. Aerith pulled away from them both and shook her head

"It- Its nothing I promise!" She stammered, avoiding eye-contact at all costs. Tifa and Aerith looked at each other and then back at Aerith.

"Aerith you know you can tell us anything" Yuffie said gently, Aerith nodded

"I am telling you! I'm telling you that I fell over and now I'm going to be very busy so maybe you should just go!" Yuffie sighed and looked at Tifa. Tifa turned and walked outside without another word, Yuffie followed silently. Aerith shut the door behind them and looked at the calendar. It had been a week since Aerith left Cloud's. She hadn't heard from him since they bid their goodbye's outside her house.

Cloud panted and crawled into the soft, silk sheets of the hotel he kicked of his boots and pulled off his shoulder guard. He had been through non-stop battles for hours to break the defence of Wutai. He sighed and walked into the bathroom. Cloud stripped off all his clothes and stood in the shower, letting the warm water sooth him. The dirt washed off his pale skin and disappeared down the drain, he felt relaxed and clean now. His relaxation was interrupted by the hotel room door bursting open. "_Zack_" Cloud thought simply. Zack knocked on the bathroom door. "Yo hurry up spikey, I think I got something down my pants!" Cloud smirked. "Not funny! Seriously I think it's moving!" Zack yelled.

Cloud burst into laughter and turned off the shower; he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Zack ran straight past him and slammed the door in Cloud's face. Cloud chuckled and got changed. He picked up his phone and found two missed calls from Tifa. He frowned and wondered what she could be calling for. Cloud dialled her number and waited for her answer.

"**Cloud you called!"**Tifa sounded very happy.

"Tifa what did you call for?" Cloud's asked, a perplexed expression on his face.

"**Aerith… she was acting very strangely today"**

"What happened?" Cloud felt a knot twist in his stomach

"**Yuffie and I found bruises all over her arm and she yelled at us to get out, when we asked her about them"**Tifa sighed. The knot in Cloud's stomach became tighter.

"I see…"

"**Cloud? Did anything happen between you and Aerith?"**

Cloud closed his eyes wishing that beeper only went off a few second later. "I wish Tifa, we were so close to kissing but that damn beeper in the kitchen went off and we jumped apart"

"**Oh Cloud…" **

Cloud sighed and lay down on his bed "If only she could see…. But she loves him…"

"**Don't worry Cloud, one day she'll realise"**

"Maybe…" Cloud looked down and clenched his fists "You don't know what he's doing to her Tifa…"

"**What do you mean Cloud?"**

"Sephiroth… he beats her and abuses her…" Cloud azure eyes glowed with hatred and anger. Tifa groaned and sighed.

"**Cloud I know you hate him, but don't lie! Sephiroth isn't that kind of guy**_!" _Tifa was saying harshly on the other line.

"Tifa you have to believe me! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"**Cloud, if he did, don't you think Aerith would have told us and left him!**_"_

Cloud stood up straight and punched the wall hard, making Zack jump in the shower. "She cant! She loves him!" An unimaginable pain pierced Cloud's heart as he said those words. He fell on his knees, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Not me… him…" He sobbed and hung up the phone.

Tifa looked at the phone and put it back on the receiver; she sighed and continued cleaning the bar. "_Why would Cloud and Vincent tell me the same thing" _Tifa though while wiping the tables "_Unless it's true…" _She shook her head "_No that's stupid" _Tifa remembered the bruises on Aerith's arm and dropped the cloth she was holding. _"Vincent and Cloud told me the same thing, Aerith has bruises all over her arms…"_Tifa gasper and sat in the chair _"It all makes sence now.. before Aerith and Sephiroth met, Aerith had always been happy and optimistic.. now she's hiding things from us and hardly ever smiles"_ Tifa instantly stood up and ran straight to Aerith's house.


	11. Rape

Tifa ran straight into a chest, she stepped back and looked up to see Sephiroth standing before her. He smiled down at her "Going to Aerith's are you?" She shuddered, and stepped back.

"No, just going to the shops, they're going to close soon so I need to get there fast" Tifa didn't dare look him in the eye. Sephiroth gently brushes a strand of hair away from her face. His hands were ice cold and chilled Tifa to the bone. She shivered and smacked his hand away. Sephiroth smirked and moved his hand down to her hip. "Touchy are we?" He pulled her right against him. Tifa struggled, but his grip was far too strong. Suddenly she felt herself pressed up against the wall. Sephiroth pressed his lips against Tifa's harshly. She screamed into the kiss and struggled against Sephiroth. His grip tightened against her as he dragged her against the wall back to the bar. Tifa felt tears running down her cheeks as Sephiroth flung her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. Tifa smacked her fists hard against his back. "Please let me go!" She cried. Sephiroth pinned her down on the bed and began to remove her clothes, his lips travelled along her neck and now bare chest. Tifa whimpered as Sephiroth took two pairs of handcuffs out of his pocket "I was saving them for Aerith…" he murmured in Tifa's ear "But I saw you first Tifa" He bit down on her lobe making Tifa shudder. Her hands were now confined and she was stripped of all her clothes. Tifa screamed in pain as Sephiroth entered her…

She watched as Sephiroth threw on his clothes. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, the tears had dried and clung to her skin. Sephiroth licked her tears away and ran his hand down her side.

"If you tell anyone…" he whispered against her ear "I'll kill her…" Tifa's eyes widened and a few more tears ran down her cheeks "Okay…"She whimpered. Sephiroth smiled, unlocked the handcuffs and walked out leaving Tifa lying in a nude state on her bed. She pulled the sheets over herself and began crying herself to sleep.

Aerith smiled up at Sephiroth as he walked into the house. "Seph, I thought you would be back next week?" He smiled at her. "I got of early… killed the monsters faster that you can say masamune" He pulled her close and inhaled her fresh scent. Aerith frowned and pulled away. Sephiroth looked at Aerith "Something wrong?"

"You smell like Chanelle perfume!" Aerith looked up at him, Sephiroth didn't reply.

"You know I don't wear that! Have you been with another woman?"

Sephiroth shook his head and gently stroked her cheek "Why would I?" He murmured locking eyes with her."I have the perfect woman here" Aerith slapped his hand away and stepped back. "Don't try to hypnotise me!" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes

"_Aerith never defends herself" _He thought angrily "_What's making her act like this now?"_ Aerith kept looking straight into his eyes

"I only know one person who likes Chanelle perfume!"

Sephiroth sighed "I'm sorry Aerith I didn't want to have to tell you but Tifa made a move on me…" Aerith backed away into the wall

"Don't you dare lie! Tifa wouldn't do that to me!" Aerith yelled; Sephiroth pinned her arms either side of her head. She gasped and realised yelling was an immense mistake. His hair showered around her in a curtain of silver. "You really think I would lie?" He whispered in a menacing tone, Aerith whimpered as his grip tightened, she knew he could beat her and abuse her with ease. Aerith had no choice but to believe him. She nodded "I'm sorry I doubted you…" Sephiroth let go of her wrists and dragged her upstairs.

"I'm having a shower" He stated simply "And you're having it with me" Aerith opened her mouth to say something but just nodded instead "Yes…" She obeyed; he smiled and dragged her into the bathroom

Yuffie walked into the bar for her shift in the morning, she looked around and saw no sign of Tifa which was odd since she always got up early to clean the bar. "Tifa!" Yuffie yelled, she received no answer and checked the time, it was 7:30 "_Tifa should be up by now…" _Yuffie thought "_Maybe she's in the shower" _She walked behind the bar and up the stairs, Yuffie couldn't hear the sound of running water and knocked on the bathroom door in case Tifa was having a bath. "Teef are you in there?" There was no response. Yuffie opened the door and found the bathroom empty. She checked all the rooms upstairs and found a note on Tifa's bed. She picked it up and read it:

_Sorry the bar is closed today_

_~Tifa_

Yuffie sighed and walked back downstairs still carrying the note she looked through some of the open letters Tifa hadn't sent yet in her office and examined the note and letters "As I thought" Yuffie smirked "This note is fake" She looked around the bar and walked into the kitchen looking for Tifa. She gasped when she saw the kitchen it was a mess, pots and pans were everywhere cupboard doors had been torn off. She took a few steps and slipped on a wet substance, Yuffie caught hold of the counter to stop her from hitting the floor. She stood up and looked down, blood was on the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. "Tifa please be here somewhere..." Yuffie whispered. She looked around now terrified and walked around the island in the middle with all the stoves. She found the basement door had been lift ajar, Yuffie smelled blood coming from down there. Just as she reached for the handle the front door opened. Yuffie ran out of the kitchen to see who it was. "Reno?" She asked in confusion. Reno was leaning against the bar and smiled.

"I'm taking Tifa to breakfast" He said simply "Where is she?"

Yuffie smiled "One second" She ran upstairs waited for a few minutes and ran back down "Tifa is really ill" Yuffie lied quickly; "She insists we close the bar for today" Reno stood up and sighed

"Can I at least check up on her?" He asked

"No, it's very contagious and she doesn't want you to get it" Yuffie started pushing Reno towards the door "Don't worry I will take care of her" Yuffie smiled. Reno frowned and tried to stop Yuffie from pushing him "But-"

"Don't worry Reno!" Yuffie interrupted quickly "She'll be fine in a few days" She finally pushed him out of the door and smiled at him "Bye!" Yuffie slammed the door in Reno's face and locked it; she sighed and went back into the kitchen. She gulped and slowly opened the door to the basement, it creaked loudly as it opened and screeched against the floor. Yuffie saw droplets of blood on the stairs and tried not to scream. She slowly walked down the stairs and turned on the light as she got to the bottom the sight she saw made tears roll down her cheeks. "Tifa!" She cried and ran over to her. Tifa was lying on the floor, naked and covered in blood her hair was spread around her in a mess and the only thing keeping her warm was a thin, ragged blanket. Yuffie brushed the hair away from Tifa's face and cried. Tifa looked at her in pain, she shivered and cuddled up to Yuffie. "Who did this to you?" Yuffie demanded while crying.

"I did!" Yuffie jumped and turned around to find Sephiroth standing behind her; she gulped and shuffled back into the wall still holding Tifa. "How could you?"She yelled at the top of her lungs begging somebody would hear her.

Sephiroth smiled "I couldn't help myself, such a beautiful body and not mine to touch, maybe if she didn't struggle I would have left her in this state"

Yuffie gently put Tifa down and stood up straight. Yuffie was quite tall for her age but she was about half of Sephiroth's height so standing up didn't really make a difference. "You have Aerith you bastard!" She swung her hand back ready to punch him in the face, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted it back forcing Yuffie to get on her knees.

"But you know what?" Sephiroth grinned "You aren't too bad either"

She cried out in pain and tried to get away. Sephiroth picked her up and started kissing her neck. Yuffie shivered and struggled in his grip. "Help!" She screamed.

"Don't bother" Sephiroth mumbled "No one can hear you Yuffie" Yuffie cried and kept struggling as her clothing was removed...


	12. Arguments

**A/N: Wow it seems my Writers block just disappeared O.o So you should be expecting updates once or twice a week ^.^**

Yuffie was thrown to the corner; she groaned and crawled over to Tifa. Sephiroth smiled at them both and walked back upstairs to the kitchen. Yuffie wrapped the blanket around them both and cried. She heard the door shut and lock. Tifa looked at Yuffie weakly and hugged her tightly.

"He found me running to Aerith's house" She rasped "He dragged me back to the bar and raped me..." Tears rolled down Tifa's cheeks as she spoke "I woke up... early this morning and went into the kitchen… and I saw him standing there…" Yuffie looked at Tifa scared and hugged her tightly. "I struggled against him but I smacked my head against the counter…" Yuffie nodded and gently rubbed Tifa's head as she kept talking. "He dragged me down here and wouldn't stop.. he threw all my clothes over there" Tifa pointed weakly to the other side of the room "But I passed out before… I could get them… I only woke when you called my name"

"Hold on..." Yuffie crawled over to the other side of the room and picked up Tifa's clothes she crawled back to Tifa and handed them to her. "Here..." Tifa slowly got them on and leaned against the wall.

Cloud sliced at the remaining monsters invading Kalm and killed them within an instant. He panted and looked at Zack who was walking back to the hotel. He quickly followed and dropped on his bed as soon as he got to his room. They had been fighting all through the night without a single break; Zack dropped on his bed and looked at Cloud.

"I'm beat" He groaned

Cloud chuckled and stared at the ceiling "At least we aren't the only ones fighting, be lucky Kadaj and Yazoo were there"

Zack nodded "True, but why did Seph get to go home a week early"

Cloud sat up "What!" He looked at Zack with wide eyes "Your joking?"

Zack sat up and looked at Cloud "No, he got sent home by Kadaj"

Cloud looked at Zack and furrowed his brow "I thought you were in charge of sending people home?"

"I was, but Kadaj now has a higher rank than me, so he's in charge of it"

Cloud groaned "Oh... shit" Zack looked at Cloud in confusion

"What's wrong?"

"He's going to go back to Aerith…" Cloud sighed; he told Zack the entire story when they were on the train out of Edge and Zack had believed every word. "You should know!" Cloud looked at Zack "I told you everything!"

Zack put his hands in the air "Woah calm down buddy… if it was up to me I would send us home and have Sephiroth finish off the monsters, but it isn't"

Vincent slammed the door open and walked straight in "Goddamn monsters…" He walked straight into the bathroom ignoring Zack and Cloud. Zack looked at Cloud "Did he bring his gun in there with him?"

Cloud fell back on his bed "Does it matter!" He yelled "Sephiroth now has the chance to hurt any of the girls because we aren't there!"

Zack snorted "Cloud the girls can take care of themselves besides the Turks are there…"

Cloud rolled his eyes "The Turks! They can barely open a beer bottle let alone defend others!" Zack rubbed the back of his neck

"That's true…" He sighed as Vincent came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel **(a/n - Sorry *fangirl scream* xD) **Vincent dropped hid gun on his bed and walked back into the bathroom to get changed. Cloud looked down and clenched his fists

"I need to go back there…" He looked at Zack with pleading eyes "Please there must be some way you have the authority to send me back home!"

Zack looked down and thought "Maybe... but can you wait another day?"

Cloud looked at Zack "No!"

Zack groaned "Fine! How about I cover all your areas for you and split my one with Vince"

Vincent came out of the bathroom "If it's for Yuffie, then I don't mind" He instantly covered his mouth after he said that. Cloud and Zack smiled at Vincent

"Someone like Yuffie do they?" Zack teased

"Shut up puppy Fair…" Vincent mumbled

Cloud smirked "Does Vinnie have a little crush?"

"Shut up Chocobo head" Vincent growled

Zack and Cloud smiled at each other. Cloud stood up and looked at Vincent "I'll make a deal with you"

Vincent sighed; he knew this wouldn't be good "What?" Cloud smiled and walked around Vincent in circles

"If you cover my area for me I won't tell Yuffie you lurrrrve her"

Vincent growled "I don't like Yuffie!"

Zack smiled and stood up "Of course you don't, you love her"

Vincent smirked "If you tell Yuffie that, I'll tell Tifa and Aerith it was both of you used their make up as art supplies"

Cloud and Zack looked at each other with wide eyes and then at Vincent "How did you know!" They asked in unison. Vincent sighed, "Well how could I not guess since you wrote on the wall 'Vincent is a vampire' and made decorations"

Cloud growled "Well I'll tell Tifa it was you who had finished ALL the beer in the bar making her close for a week"

Vincent smiled "Well I'll tell Aerith you were the one who trampled on her flowers in the garden"

Cloud growled "That was an accident! Zack scared me and I jumped back"

Zack chuckled remembering that memory, Cloud looked at Zack "What are you laughing at! I'll tell Yuffie you hid all her underwear!"

Zack jumped back "Hey she got rust on the Buster sword!" He smirked "Then I'll tell her it was you and Vincent who decided to have a sparring match in her bedroom!"

Vincent snarled looked at Zack "Then I'll tell Tifa you snuck in her bedroom and looked through her drawers just to see her bra size!"

Zack looked at Vincent "But haven't you ever wondered?"

Vincent rolled his eyes and Zack spoke again "I'll just tell Aerith it was you who sneezed all over her flowers!" Vincent gasped and narrowed his eyes

"I'll tell Tifa it was you and Cloud you decided to use her bras as slingshots!"

Cloud eyes widened "I'll tell Aerith you broke the pillar in her church!"

Vincent smirked "I'll tell her you decided to water her flowers with water guns!"

**a/n Well I'll just leave it there ^^ I hope you enjoyed it ;D**


	13. Cloud Reveals

Cloud ran out from the train station and straight towards Aerith's house, he prayed Sephiroth wasn't there and that Aerith was alone. The train station was miles from Aerith's house but Cloud continued to run, his lungs were burning for air and his legs felt like jelly yet Cloud kept running to her. Thoughts exploded in Cloud's mind on how Aerith would react if he told her about his feeling. Would she reject him? Would she laugh at his face? Would Sephiroth come? Cloud stopped running and looked down breathing heavily, what if she did reject him, would he would be wasting his time? Cloud panted. But what if she accepted him? Then everyone would be happy… but then there would be a problem with Sephiroth. At the thought of his name Cloud began to run again.

Aerith looked at Sephiroth as he walked out of the front door. She sighed and looked down at the coffee table. Sephiroth had been leaving the house everyday early in the morning and coming back very late in the night, ever since he came back from his mission. Aerith walked upstairs and looked around their room. The bed sheets were messy and tangled; she quickly sorted out the sheets and cleaned the room on Sephiroth's orders. She was weak and had no sleep ever since he came back. Aerith looked down remembering last week was her birthday and she spent it alone. Sephiroth hadn't even brought her a present. She felt tears roll down her cheeks remembering sitting in her living room watching TV and eating cake she had made herself. No one had come over and she wondered why. At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"_Well it's a bit too late now" _She thought to herself, Aerith opened the door and found Cloud panting heavily. She gasped "Oh my, Cloud you look awful! Come on in" She grabbed his sweaty arm and dragged him to the sofa. He sat down panting and trying to speak but only a croak came out of his mouth. Aerith handed him a glass of water and sat next to him "What are you doing here?" Cloud drained the water and coughed. Aerith patted his back. "Hey, don't drink too fast you'll choke" Cloud nodded and breathed heavily. He looked at Aerith and smiled. Aerith smiled back "Like I asked before, what are you doing here?" Cloud looked at her for a few minutes and looked down.

"I'm not sure…" Aerith looked at him worried

"Cloud is something wrong?"

"How long has Sephiroth been back?" He asked

Aerith sighed, she knew where he was going with this "Only a week Cloud"

Cloud nodded "Has he hurt you?"

Aerith smiled at Cloud's consideration "No he hasn't, I've only been cleaning the house"

"On his orders?"

Aerith nodded and looked down. She was lying, Sephiroth had beat her more than usual this week, and kept coming home smelling like Chanelle perfume every night. Cloud tilted her head up and leaned forward

"Cloud what are-"

Her words were cut off by Cloud's lips against hers. Aerith eyes widened but found herself responding to the kiss feverishly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his lap. Cloud slid one arm under her legs and another rested on her back as he lifted her still in the midst of their kiss. He carried her upstairs and towards the bedroom.

It was strange. If Cloud had kissed her like this a few weeks ago Aerith would have pushed him away but now she was responding in ways she never thought she would. Cloud's lips were soft and gently not harsh and forceful like Sephiroth had always been. Cloud held her tender and lovingly as he laid her on the bed their lips still locked. Sephiroth would push her down callously and pin her arms down. Cloud lay on top of her and looked into her eyes "Aerith…."He didn't know what to say, she didn't push him away if anything she pulled him closer. "You… aren't fighting…" Aerith sighed and looked at Cloud "I…I don't know why…" He gently kissed her forehead and gently began to unbutton her dress…

Aerith panted and looked at Cloud lying beside her, he smiled and kissed her forehead "I love you…" The words slipped out of his mouth. Aerith looked at him surprised

"Oh Cloud…" She looked away and sighed. Cloud looked at her then away angry and sad

"Then I guess I made a mistake coming back" He got out of the bed and picked up his clothes. "I knew you probably would reject me Aerith but I never expected you to sleep with me first"

"Cloud I-"

"You what?" He looked at her angrily "That was my first Aerith! You were my first love and my first time!"

"I love you too" Aerith looked at him and sat up with tears rolling down her cheeks. She was hurt Cloud accused her like that; Aerith looked away and got out of bed quickly getting changed. "I never would sleep with anyone unless I love them!" She sobbed.

Cloud looked at her surprised and looked down feeling guilty. He quickly pulled on his clothes and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry…" He whispered in her ear and wiped away her tears. Aerith smiled "It's okay Cloud…" She kissed him softly. He looked at her

"I should go…" Cloud sighed, they walked downstairs and to the front door Aerith smiled at him, Cloud turned around and backed Aerith into the wall his hands were pressed on the wall either side of her head, Aerith gasped a little surprised. Cloud dipped his head and kissed Aerith fervently, she instantly began to kiss back, and her hands ran through his silky tresses. Cloud's tongue ran along Aerith's teeth, her mouth parted allowing Cloud to slip his tongue inside exploring unknown territory. A light moan escaped Aerith's lips and she ran her hands under Cloud's shirt. Cloud pulled away and rest his forehead on Aerith's, she smiled and rubbed his chest. Aerith saw something flash behind Cloud and she blinked. Suddenly Cloud's vision became blurry as he fell to the floor, blood dripped out from the back of his head and the last thing her heard was Aerith screaming…

**a/n – hehe I guess I'll just leave it there ;)**


	14. He lost it

a/n: I had restored my computer and lost everything! what didnt know is that you could upload notepad files and I tested it out and it worked, so im extremely sorry for the late update.

Aerith screamed and stared at Sephiroth with tears "What have you done?" She cried. Sephiroth was standing less than a metre away from her, in his hand he held a broken bottle of wine, hatred and anger burned within his eyes. He smiles and stared down at Cloud.  
"Aww looks at the little baby" He said "The little Cloudy baby... Aerith's little whore" Aerith gulped and tried to move, Sephiroth turned to her and screamed at the top of his voice "SIT DOWN BITCH YOU MOVE AGAIN I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" He pointed at Cloud and continued to scream "DONT MAKE ME WAKE HIM UP, HE DONT NEED TO SEE WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO!" Aerith cried and dropped on her knees "Quit crying bitch, why do you always make me shout at you? How could you? Just leave me and love him out the blue. Oh, what's a matter Aerith?. Am I too loud for you? Too bad bitch, your gonna finally hear me out this time. At first, I'm like all right you wanna throw me out? That's fine! But not for him to take my place, are you out you're mind? This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine! How could you let him sleep in our bed? Look at me Aerith. Look at your boyfriend now!"  
"No!" Aerith cried in terror looking at Cloud "I said look at him!" Sephiroth roared, Aerith tore her gaze away from Cloud's body and looked up at him. "He ain't so hot now is he? Little punk!"  
"Why are you doing this?" Aerith sobbed "Shut the fuck up!" Sephiroth shrieked "You're drunk! You're never going to get away at this!" Aerith kept crying "You think I give a fuck! Come on we're going for a ride bitch!"  
"No!" Aerith screamed "Sit up front" Sephiroth yelled, pulling her up and dragging her to the door "Well I can't just leave Cloud like this! What if he wakes up?"  
"We'll be right back" Sephiroth smirked "Well I will you'll be in the trunk" He stared daggers into Aerith

Cloud slowly woke up and looked around Aerith was gone, as far as he could tell his vision was hazy and he felt a sticky substance at the back of his head, he felt the back of his head and looked at the blood on his hand he saw a piece of glass there too. Cloud groaned and got up he grabbed a washcloth and dabbed the back of his head to get rid of the dried blood. He stumbled over to the door and saw the car driving away he could heard Aerith screaming and crying. "No..."

~X~ So long, bitch you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Living in this world without you ~X~

"You really fucked me Aerith" Sephiroth growled "You really did a number on me, that's fucked up!"  
"I love you!" Aerith cried "Oh God my brain is racing" Sephiroth groaned "I love you..." Aerith sniffed, she turned up the raidio hearing the first song they had ever danced too "What are you doing?" Sephiroth smacked her hand away from the radio "Change the station I hate this song! Does this look like a big joke?"  
"No!" Aerith cried, his words pierced her heart, she thought he loved it. Sephiroth was the one to say it was going to be their song.  
"What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me?" Sephiroth screamed. "Fuck you asshole, yeah bite me!"  
"Aerith, AERITH" Aerith jumped and looked at him with tears as he screamed. "Why don't you like me? You think I'm ugly don't you!"  
"It's not that!" Aerith kept crying "No you think I'm ugly!"  
"Baby..." Aerith tried to sooth him and she touched his arm.  
"Get the fuck away from me, don't touch me!" Sephiroth shrieked "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD, I HATE YOU, OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU. How the fuck could you do this to me? How the fuck could you do this to me?"

Cloud got on his motorbike and put on his goggles his head stung slightly as the band touched the wound but he ignored it. He turned it on and drove down the motor way looking for them, he wouldnt let Sephiroth hurt her. Even if it meant costing his life.

~X~ So long, bitch you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Living in this world without you ~X~

"Come on get out!" Sephiroth opened the car door waiting for Aerith he parked in front of her church.  
"I can't I'm scared!" Aerith cried "I said get out bitch!" Sephiroth grabbed her hair and dragged her out of the car.  
"Let go of my hair, please don't do this baby! Please I love you, look we can just take our stuff and leave!" Aerith cried in pain, she knew struggling was no use.  
"Fuck you! You did this to us! You did it, it's your fault!" He continued to drag her through the church and into the woods behind it. He dropped her on the floor and clutched his head. "Oh my God I'm crackin' up. Get a grip Sephiroth! I should have known better when you started to act weird!" Aerith turned away and ran as fast as she could away from him, she didnt care where just way from him. He'd lost it.  
"We could've...HEY! Where you going? Get back here!" Sephiroth ran after her catching up with Aerith easily. "You can't run from me Aerith! It's just us, nobody else! You're only making this harder on yourself" He grabbed her harshly "Ha! Ha! Got'cha!"  
Aerith screamed and struggled.  
"Ha! Go ahead yell!" Sephiroth laughed insanely "Here I'll scream with you! AH SOMEBODY HELP! Don't you get it bitch, no one can hear you? Now shut the fuck up and get what's comin to you" He wrapped his hands around her neck "You were supposed to love me!" He scremed and tightened his grip. Aerith choked and gasped for air. "NOW BLEED! BITCH BLEED!" Sephiroth screamed while strangling her "BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEED!" Aerith passed out unconscious and her arms went limp. Sephiroth smirked and dropped her in the mud. He looked up as it began to rain and howled to the moon.

Cloud stopped outside the church and heard Sephiroth howl. His eyes widened he knew this meant only one thing and it wouldnt be good.

a/n - I hope you enjoyed that ;D btw the dialogue is from Eminem - Kim 


	15. Their Only Chance

Cloud ran through the church and out into the woods at the back, he found the back of it empty and ran through, he heard some bushes rumbling and ran towards the noise. He tripped over a twig and growled as his knee banged on something hard. He though it was a tree root and got up, he looked down and saw a wooden hatch. Cloud tried to open it and found it was locked. He pressed his ear against the wood and heard footsteps fading away. Cloud stood up and smashed his foot through the hatch with ease,it broke apart quickly and Cloud jumped down. He found himself in a small tunnel and he looked around. There was a lit torch attached to the wall and Cloud picked it up. He walked down the tunnel and heard feet shuffling ahead of him. Cloud kept walking and wondered where this tunnel could lead to. He frowned and stopped walking. What if Aerith wasn't in here? Then he would be wasting his time. He turned back and heard a scream. Cloud dropped the torch in shock and the fire went out. He was stuck in pitch black. He ran down the tunnel towards the noise and saw light up ahead. Cloud pounded his legs and ran faster than he could. Cloud could see a little doorway.  
"What have you done to her!"  
Cloud stopped dead. That was Tifa's voice. He leaned against the wall and listened. He could hear Sephiroth's mocking laughter. "She's still alive. I couldn't kill my love" Cloud gulped and kept listening.  
"Still alive!" Tifa screamed "Her neck has bruises! And her pulse is weak! You bastard how could you treat her like this!" Everything went silent. Cloud heard Tifa scream and a choking noise.  
"Let her go!" Another voice yelled. Cloud eyes widened. That was Elena's voice.  
"Please!" Cloud clenched his fists. That was Yuffie's voice. He heard a body drop and laughter

"I want you to beg!" Cloud looked through the door crack and Sephiroth standing over Yuffie. She was on her knees, covered in dirt. Her clothes were torn and her shorts had blood on them. Her hair was a mess and covering her eyes. Yuffie looked at Tifa's limp body and then at Sephiroth. She nodded and crawled towards him. Cloud saw Sephiroth unzipping his trousers and looked away in disgust. He moved away from the door and heard a moan. He couldn't believe this was happening, it was bad enough he was hurting Aerith but now Sephiroth was hurting the other girls, in front of each other! Cloud tried to suppress his anger and took deep breathes. There was no way he could take Sephiroth alone. But he couldn't leave the girls, Cloud saw another corridor and prayed the girls could survive for longer. He sneaked down it and saw a closed door. There was someone speaking behind it. Cloud frowned it sounded like Zack, but how could he be here? Cloud tries to open the door but it wouldn't move he pushes against it hard but nothing happened. Cloud growled and kicked the door hard. Nothing happened. He looks around the small corridor and noticed a patch of dirt harder from the rest of the tunnel. Cloud pressed it gently and the door began to open, he waited and found the door opened right into a bedroom. Zack, Reno, Tseng, Rude, Kadaj, Loz, Vincent and Yazoo were all stuck in there. They were all eagle spread on the walls with chains around their wrists and ankles. They all stared at him and Cloud shut the door behind him. There was an awkward silence. Zack was the first to speak.

"Oh thank god Spikey, When I heard the door open I thought it was Sephiroth!"  
Cloud looked at Zack "H-how?" He managed to choke out.  
"The minute you left he ambushed us!" Reno growled "He took us back here and told us we might interfere! But I have no clue on what the hell he's talking about!"  
Loz was sobbing "He would bring one of the girls back and fuck her right in front of us! No foreplay! Nothing! It's disgusting!"  
Cloud patted Loz's shoulder "Don't worry I'll get you out of here" Cloud looked at Kadaj "Did he do anything to you or make you do things to each other?"  
Kadaj shook his head "Thank Jenova he didn't"  
Cloud looked around for a key to unlock the chains, but found no luck "He must have the key with him" He mumbled. Cloud took out his sword and sliced off everyone's chains. The all dropped dropped to the floor and rubbed their ankles and wrists  
"Oh man I'm so stiff!" Zack groaned "I haven't been in the same position that long before!"  
Cloud rolled his eyes "Back to the matter at hand. Even with all of our power combined we can fight him!"  
Kadaj sighed "That's true... but we cant let him continue to abuse the girls like that!"  
Zack looked at them "Why don't we just ambush him?"  
Reno nodded "Yeah, what's the harm? How can he take on all 9 of us at once!"  
Cloud sighed "I guess it's our only chance... guys get ready"


	16. The Fight

**A/N – Late Update and I apologize . but... my sister thought my story's were really good and said I should write a book, I'm trying and I spent so much time focused on that I forgot about my fanfictions and school work Dx I'm sorry! **

Cloud looked at his friends and watched as they gathered their weapons which were left in a heap in the corner of the room; he clutched the Buster Sword in his hands and pressed the cool metal against his forehead. "For Aerith..." He whispered to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Zack.

"I gave you his sword for a reason" He said "Always believe in yourself, just like he did" Cloud nodded knowing Zack spoke of his father Angeal, who died in Zack's arms. They both went to fight in war against Wutai forces, Zack being his usual over-confident self ran off to the midst of battle leaving his father, who was beginning to get surrounded by Wutai forces. Angeal fought with all his strength but they over powered him. Angeal was stabbed twice in the chest and once in the stomach an arrow was wedged into his shoulder and a spear in his leg, but he kept fighting he took most of them down but another came behind him and struck him in the back piercing his heart. Zack hearing his screams ran back but he was too late. Angeal was dying on the floor nothing could save him. In anger and bloodlust Zack killed every last Wutai soldier he could in a blink of an eye when he returned to his father on the battle ground. He held Angeal until he took his last few breaths to say "Always believe in yourself Zack... Never forget your pride..." He closed his eyes into an eternal sleep. Cloud gripped the sword tighter and held his head up.

"Let's go!" He called to the others; they all nodded and walked out of the room. Cloud led the way down the corridor and stopped at the door; he lifted his sword and swung it down on the padlock that locked the door. It snapped in half and the door swung open. Cloud saw the girls huddled in a circle around Tifa who was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Tifa!" Reno cried, he ran over to her and lifted her head into his lap "What did he do to you!"

Rude came up behind him and patted his back.

"She's breathing..." Yuffie rasped, she suddenly started coughing violently and rubbed her throat. Elena gently hugged her "Still hurting?" she asked gently, Yuffie nodded weakly and whimpered slightly. Vincent pushed through the boys and saw Yuffie. He walked over to her and embraced her tight but gentle. He stroked her hair gently and looked over her wounds. "I'll kill him" He muttered dangerously. He pulled her close again and kissed her forehead.

"_We'll_ kill him" Cloud corrected, he ran over to Aerith and found her neck darkening with bruises "Can you speak?" He asked gently while kneeling beside her

Aerith coughed and gasped for air "a bit..." she choked

Elena was clinging to Tseng and looked up at Cloud in tears "She can't move her neck..." she turned her attention to Tseng and tears began streaming down her face "He took the engagement ring and snapped in" She sobbed "Right in front of me! And Tifa's one as well!"

Cloud gently lifted Aerith up in a bridal style "Come on we're taking you out of here..." He said, Reno lifted Tifa and Tseng and Vincent lifted Elena and Yuffie. At that second there was a shift in the atmosphere. Rude realized before it happened. "Zack!" He yelled, the Turk ran to him and barged Zack out of the way with his shoulder. Rude's scream echoed off the cellar walls, and everyone watched in horror as his body collapsed to the floor. Zack watched with wide eyes as Sephiroth floated down, feathers falling around him and a single wing of pure black. He grabbed the hilt of the Masamune and slowly removed the lethal metal from Rude's shoulder. Rude groaned as the blood dripped down his arm and chest. Everyone watched as Sephiroth raised his sword again and brought it down to Rude's chest.

"No!" Zack cried, he ran to Sephiroth and tackled him to the ground before the sword pierced Rude's heart. He raised a fist ready to strike Sephiroth's nose but he easily blocked the attack and pushed Zack off him with immense strength. Zack was sent flying across the basement into the wall. He crumpled to the floor and didn't move. In this time the boys were able to put the girls in the corner safely and get their weapons out. Cloud ran to Sephiroth and swung the buster sword aiming for his neck. Sephiroth blocked with ease and the sword clashed in a shower of sparks, the metal clanged loudly in the room, and the noise echoed off the walls. Sephiroth pressed down on Cloud's sword and pushed him off balance; Cloud rolled backwards and stood up, battle stance ready. Reno charged forward his electro rod alive. Sephiroth dodged Reno's attack and kicked him in the back sending Reno onto the top of the stairs. He tried to stand up but lost balance and rolled down the stairs. Tifa, now awake, watched in horror at his lifeless form. "Reno!" She screamed in horror, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She stood suddenly forgetting about her wounds and bruises and ran over to him. Cloud and Sephiroth were both still engaged in battle, their swords moving in a blur, Cloud ducked as Sephiroth swung for the head and tried to slice his arm but Sephiroth was too quick and twisted away gracefully while knocking the sword out of Clouds hand and sending it scattering across the floor. Sephiroth smirked and swung for Clouds chest, he quickly dodged backwards. Vincent took out his gun and shot at Sephiroth, the angel laughed and blocked them with his hair-strand thin sword.

"You think those petty bullets can hit me demon!" He laughed, Vincent growled and continued to shoot at him, and with every shot Vincent took Sephiroth blocked it with absolute ease. Cloud took this moment to grab his sword and charge at Sephiroth, the rapist laughed more and ducked Cloud's swing.

You should think about who you're challenging" Sephiroth snarled. He pushed Cloud away and walked towards Vincent. Yuffie looked up at Vincent and saw a small glint of light in the corner of the basement. She squinted and realized it was her Conformer reflecting the light from the one hanging bulb on the ceiling. She looked at Aerith and then at Elena who was gripping onto Tseng. "_I need to get my Conformer" _She thought. Sephiroth was now in front of Vincent who stood his ground and showed no fear.

"Petty demon..." He spat "Your bullets are as useless as the whore you love" He gestured to Yuffie who continued to pretend whimpering in fear. Vincent narrowed his eyes and growled a glowing Aura pulsed around him

"WHORE!" Vincent roared, wings grew our of his back his eyes began to turn a monstrous yellow, there was something glowing in his chest as his gun morphed into his Death Penalty, Cloud watched as Chaos formed he knew Vincent couldn't control it. "Vincent!" He yelled "Don't! You haven't learned to control him yet!" But it was too late Vincent had formed.

**A/N ~ If I leave it there, will you hate me? hehe xD**


	17. Yellow

Cloud watched in horror as Vincent ad fully formed. "SHIT!" He yelled. Vincent bright yellow eyes stared down at Sephiroth who just stared back up at him, no fear in his eyes just laughter. Vincent charged at Sephiroth and smashed him against the wall, smoke and dust covered them their silhouettes the only thing visible. Yuffie used this as an opportunity to sprint across the basement she rolled forward and grabbed her Conformer, along with Tifa's gloves, Elena's grenades and Aerith's Princess Guard. The dust slowly faded and showed Vincent lying on the floor unconscious in his normal form. Sephiroth was slowly standing up, blood dripping out of his forehead, one of his arms was limp and he had his sword ready to finish Vincent.

"Hell no!" Yuffie screamed, she threw her Conformer at Sephiroth's other arm, it knocked the sword out of his hand and lodged it in the wall. Sephiroth turned to Yuffie and growled dangerously, he walked towards her slowly and held his only working out beside him his sword appeared in his hand and he held it to Yuffie's neck. "You are no match for me girl..." He whispered. Yuffie swung the Princess Guard up, knocking the Masamune away from her neck, she ducked down and rolled away from his throwing the Staff at Aerith who caught it with ease. Tifa was still holding the battered Reno in her arms and Elena was clinging onto Tseng. Yuffie looked at Elena "Catch!" She yelled and threw the grenades at her. Elena jumped up and caught them before the collided with the wall. Yuffie turned to Tifa and tossed the gloves at her. "He'll be alright Tifa! Let's just help the rest of them!" Tifa looked at the gloves lying at her feet and picked them up.

"Yes..." She whispered. Cloud grinned, he knew the girls weren't weak, they always had the ability to take care of themselves. But none of them could face Sephiroth alone which explains why he got to them. Heck none of the boys could face Sephiroth alone either. Cloud charged at Sephiroth and swung his sword at Sephiroth's head, he dodged and knocked Cloud aside "You really don't learn do you?" He sneered he swung his sword behind his piercing Zack's chest. He raised his hand and it began to glow green like his eyes. Cloud felt himself unable to move and pressed against the wall. "No..." He whispered. Sephiroth kept his hand raised and moved to rude mimicking his last movement and piercing his chest. Loz and Yazoo looked at him angrily. "Brother what has happened to you?" They yelled Sephiroth Sliced their chests and fall to the ground, he needn't bother with Reno or Vincent, so he walked up to Tseng, who was holding Elena. Tseng wasn't skilled in fighting he usually stood in the background giving orders.

"No!" Elena screamed She unpinned the grenade and threw at the approaching Sephiroth. It fell down his shirt and exploded sending his flying into the wall where Cloud was pinned crushing him. Aerith screamed, pulled Sephiroth's battered body from Cloud and pulled Cloud off the wall, laying his gently on the floor and resting his head on her lap. "Cloud!" She cried, tears pouring down her face. He looked up at her weakly and smiled "I'll be fine..." his voice was just below a whisper "Go... help the others..."

"Cloud I cant..." She sobbed and looked at Yuffie and Tifa protecting each other and fighting Sephiroth who had now got up. "I'm not trained like them..."

Cloud lifted his hand and gently stroked her cheek, Aerith held his hand there. "Aerith... heal the guys... they'll die if you don't..."

Aerith blinked "H-how..."

"Surely you must have some of the Jenova cells in you."

Aerith turned and looked at Tseng who was standing behind her "What?"

"When Sephiroth beds you, some of the Jenova cells must have passed through his sperm"

Aerith thought and nodded "We never used protection... and I never got pregnant..." She said. Tseng nodded "yes, the Jenova cells stopped that. Aerith if you have enough in you. You could heal them all and possibly finish him off" Aerith stood up and looked at Sephiroth, she suddenly felt and overwhelming power within her and watched her hands glow green. She looked down at Cloud and rested her hands on his chest "Heal..." She whispered. Cloud felt energy and strength run through him. He tried to stand but his body needed to recover from the sudden power. Tseng smiled and squeezed her shoulder "Go heal the others" She nodded and ran to Vincent repeating her previous movements. Vincent's body jerked and his eyes flew open, she kept repeating this to the others not too long everyone was up and recovering from the sudden healing. She looked at Tifa and Yuffie who were panting and out of breath, bruises were appearing on their body. Aerith knew she couldn't get close to them so she created a ball of energy in her hand "Go to Yuffie and Tifa... help them... give them strength..." The orb obliged and smashed into Yuffie and Tifa, their bodies crumpled from the sudden blow and they fell to the floor their wounds healing. Sephiroth turned to Aerith his eyes with what seemed to be the first time shocked. Aerith looked at energy and power manifesting in her and watched everyone stand by her side.

Sephiroth growled in anger and began to rise, his single wing loosing feathers. "No you don't!" Aerith demanded, tendrils of power raced after Sephiroth, they wrapped around his legs and arms and single wing and pulled him down another grabbed the sword released it from his grip. He looked into Aerith's eyes, "You wouldn't kill me..." He dared. Aerith nodded "You're right I wouldn't..." She said. She picked up the sword and handed it to Cloud, but I know someone who does. He looked at her surprised "You sure?" He asked, Aerith nodded and turned away from Sephiroth's wriggling body "I don't want to watch..." She said simply. Cloud nodded and stood in front of Sephiroth. He smirked

"You ever heard the saying, 'Treat your girl right or someone else will'?" He asked, Cloud didn't give him a chance to answer and snorted "of course not" He swung the Masamune and Sephiroth's head tumbled to the floor. The wisps released the decapitated body and returned to Aerith. Cloud let go of the sword and came up behind Aerith. She turned and looked into his eyes "I knew you could do it" They said in unison. Cloud laughed and embraced her tightly. "I love you Aerith..." He whispered.

"I love you too Cloud..." She smiles resting her hands on his chest.

"Oh my gosh... look!" Yuffie cried! Everyone turned and looked at Sephiroth's body, green orbs began to surround it and drain it, piece by piece. After a few minutes his body and head was gone. Everyone looked around at the basement.

"This will take forever to clean..." Tifa whined. Aerith grinned.

"Let me try something..." Tifa looked at her and saw a sphere of energy manifest in her hands.

"Clean the entire bar please?" Aerith asked sweetly looking at the power, it complied and began to spread around the basement. Wisps travelled up the stairs and began to sort out the kitchen. Tifa laughed and hugged Aerith. "I'm loving this power!" After not too long the entire bar was cleaned.

_1 Year Later_

It had been a year since Sephiroth was finally killed, Aerith and Cloud became a couple and lived happily in his Cottage, it was extended now since Cloud was promoted in and had way better pay. Reno and Tseng bought Tifa and Elena new engagement rings and decided to have a double wedding. Vincent and Yuffie stopped hiding their relationship from the others. Zack met a girl who had joined the Turks Cissnei and they started dating, Zack was also promoted but he was just under Cloud. No one was told about the disappearance of Sephiroth since Cloud was now Boss.

Aerith was standing outside her church and smiled as the two happy couples came out. They wanted to use the church for their wedding and Aerith made fresh bouquets with her own grown flowers. She watched them walked down to the Limo and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Why aren't you going with them? You are Tifa's made of honour" Aerith giggled and turned to see Cloud's handsome face staring down at her. She kissed him gently "I will honey"

Cloud looked at her white Bridesmaid's dress; it was a halter neck and showed off her back, it stopped just above her ankles to show off her stilettos. There was some embroidery at the bottom of small red roses and lilies.

"You look beautiful" He whispered, Aerith blushed and looked at the cameraman taking pictures of the happy couples. Tifa looked amazing in her dress, it was white and strapless with a train at the bottom that went for two metres. The skirt was layered and the top was lacy just above her breasts. Elena looked gorgeous too her dress was also white but the bottom was more like a princess' dress. It had spaghetti straps and no back down to her waist. They both wore white stilettos. "Thanks Cloud..." She looked up at him with fear in her eyes, she tried to hide it but Cloud always knew when something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

Aerith sighed and watched as they got into the limo "I'll tell you later... I have to go with them" She followed Tifa into one limo and Yuffie followed Elena into another. Cloud nodded and got into the limo with Elena, Tseng picked his as the best man he smiled at Tseng and Elena cuddling together and moved over as Tseng's groomsmen Zack got in. Cloud put his hands in his pockets and fingered the object inside. He smiled and Elena looked at him.

"Do it during the slow dance" Elena advised "Me and Tifa picked a special song just for you two" Cloud nodded his thanks held the object tightly in his hands.

After all the pictures were taken the two couple went onto the dance floor. They slowly began to dance and Aerith and Cloud both gasped at the same time when they heard the song.

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow._

On their first date they danced to this song.

_I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow"_

Cloud looked at Aerith beside him who was staring at the couples dancing.

_So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all "Yellow."_

He took her hand and smiled "Would you like to dance?" Aerith looked at him and nodded

They took to the dance floor and joined the other two couples.

_Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so._

Cloud couldn't stop staring at Aerith the whole they danced; she was perfect in every way to him. Her perfect pink lips, her perfect rosy cheeks. Her unbelievable gorgeous green eyes. He couldn't find any flaws on her. Not that he wanted any but he wondered if she was just that perfect or he was so in love with her he couldn't see any. She looked up at him her eyes were brimming with tears, he didn't need to ask she already started talking.

_I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
Cos you were all "Yellow",_

"Cloud... What I'm about to tell you... will change your life..." Her voice swam around him and rang in his ears, it was amazing. He kept dancing with her and watched as Vincent and Yuffie joined "What is it...?" Was she ending it? No their whole relationship has been amazing. Was she fatally ill? No that's not possible the Jenova cells in her body stop her getting any diseases. She breathed out deeply and looked at him.

_I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all "Yellow."_

"I'm pregnant"

_Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
And you know,  
For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
For you I'd bleed myself dry._

Cloud smiled and felt his heart race. Aerith laughed at him expression. "You're going to be a dad!" Cloud lifted her up and spun her around. Aerith giggled let him put her down and they continued to dance. He looked at her and smiled. "Aerith my whole life I've known you, I loved you and through everything we've been through together I never stopped" Aerith looked up at him with surprise. He stopped dancing and got down one knee. Everyone stopped staring and watched them as the music continued.

_Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine._

Aerith gasped and realized what he was doing. "You make my life complete Aerith. And your timing couldn't have been better to tell me that because..." He took a box out of his pocket and opened it a beautiful diamond ring lay in there with emeralds on either side. "I wasn't you to be my wife Aerith. Will you marry me?" Aerith wiped her eyes and nodded vigorously "Yes!" Everyone clapped as Cloud put the ring on her finger picked her up and spun her around in the air.

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do._

**A/N ~ Finished T.T But yay I hope it pleased you! :D I got an AerithxVincent story coming up hopefully. Clouds gonna be a bully in it so if you don't like that then don't read. Annnnnnnnnyway I hope you liked the ending, constructive criticism is welcome P:**


End file.
